AN: Forceful Winds
by ZenosParadox
Summary: Baki helps Temari, Kankuro and Gaara in the aftermath of the Konoha invasion. Ch1 Baki Chronicles  Ch2 Crystal Caves  Ch3 Fathers' Legacies  Ch4 Homecoming
1. Baki Chronicles

Summary: We read Baki's thoughts on Temari, Kankuro and Gaara during the Chunin Exams.

Disclaimer: The Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story was written for personal enjoyment.

**FORCEFUL WINDS**

_**Baki Chronicles**_

_Sunagakure: Two Months Before Invasion_

q: Mission successful. Must see to getting blood stains out of uniform; Gaara is getting too happy with his Desert Coffin. Umbrella? No, too pansy. Send cleaning bill to Kazekage and work on Wind Shield. Have Gaara work on surveillance, develop a third eye with his sand jutsu. He has the talent and it's not bloody.

q: Temari succeeded in summoning jutsu. Magnificent move, until Kankuro starts chanting, "Pop goes the weasel." What the hell does that mean? Did not intervene when she clubbed him with her tessen.

q: Kankuro's substitution jutsu is improving. Must tell him to quit scaring the little kids with it (although it's mostly the hellions). Don't know what's more disturbing: Karasu or growling Kankuro.

q: Home invasion again last night. Good thing the potted plants are now flourishing on the patio. Temari comes daily to check all the plants and the irrigation system (to thank my Grandfather for her tessen, she says). Getting to like vegetable soup (the only thing I can cook). Chased them out around midnight.

q: I see a weekly pattern developing. Kankuro arrives first seeking refuge from sister on warpath. Temari storms up the cliffs declaring Kankuro dead meat. Gaara follows like some malevolent shadow. Apparently Kankuro has a talent for disrupting anything Temari could call a 'date.' Nice to see the boy is putting his mischief to good use.

q: Escorted Kazekage to a meeting with strange visitors in Suna. Sound Country freaks: Viper and his Minions (Viper's Pet, Mohawk, & Flute Chick--who kept staring at me, must be skanky). They make the Sand Siblings seem normal. Alliance? It would be a strange one.

q: Kazekage assigned new duties to me so he can personally work with my team. He wants to make sure my 'genin' are ready for the upcoming chunin exams. Finally! But personal interest is disconcerting. How does he intend to warp them now?

q: I'm doomed. New duties: listen to 'minor' complaints (write report), review personnel (write report), check current trade agreements (write report), review accounts (write report). And my favorite: report to the Council as a sub for Kazekage. Yura merely smirks at me--until I ask him if his sons are sleeping through the night yet. Hiroko would have twins, bless her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Sunagakure: One Month before Invasion_

q: Kazekage had another discrete visit from Sound but this time at the Tower. Don't know who's creepier, Viper or his Minion. Saw the boy staring at Temari through the window. Must find out who the little twerp is. He looked like he was dissecting her--literally--with his eyes.

q: Learned more details. Secret alliance with Sound against Leaf during upcoming chunin exams. Promotion to chunin is inconsequential. Devious. Dishonorable? Desperate. Kazekage plans to unleash the Shukaku. He's taking Gaara out on solo 'missions.' Boy is too unstable; I don't know if we can survive our secret weapon.

q: Kankuro and Temari seem harder since their time training with the Kazekage. Their attacks have a brutality that verges on the psychotic. I trained them to be cold and calculating. The Kazekage encourages them to be cruel and callous. Is this what Suna is to become?

q: Kankuro killed a cat. Accident, not cruelty. He was cleaning Karasu, but even Temari swears it was a freak event. A chunin was showing off his ability to manipulate water (father was a rogue Mist-nin) to Temari by mall fountain.(Note: recommend boy to Border Bears.) Gaara described it thus: Water hits tree, cat flies off tree onto Gaara's head, claws can't pierce sand armor, cat bounces off and plunges onto Karasu's knives.

Arrive to find Cat Girl sobbing, "You killed Kankuro!" First thought was that Gaara had finally smothered his brother. Relieved to learn the cat was named Kankuro. Sobbing stopped when Cat Girl flung herself onto Kankuro (boy, not dead cat). Temari had to pry her off before she suffocated him. Gaara's sand swept him and Kankuro away in relief. (Gaara finds weepy girls aversive?) Told girl she'd be compensated for cat and to cease naming them after real people. Cat Girl cried. I do have a way with women.

q: First home invasion in six weeks, this time with Temari seeking refuge from Kankuro (she was teasing him about Cat Girl). Thought Gaara wasn't with them until we went to the back patio to gather vegetables. He's found a rock that he likes in the garden. I think it's to hear the wind chimes. My team almost seemed normal (for them), but the Kazekage has been gone these three days. Perhaps there is hope for their humanity.

q: The Kazekage is back and working with the team. I am confident of their progress through the chunin exams. I just wonder how many bodies will litter their success? Damn, I'm tired of these extra administrative duties. I'm tired of arguing with the Kazekage about an alliance with Sound.

q: I will go to Konoha; I will follow orders; I will do my duty. My access to records verify that the Daimyo is slowing destroying Sunagakure; this alliance between Leaf and Sand is killing us! The fool Daimyo sends away the most lucrative missions to Leaf while restricting our funding more each year. I now understand that the man must be taught a lesson. The Council has agreed to this alliance and I have agreed to cease arguing against it.

q: My team has become virtual strangers to me now. Temari seems to have lost her gentle side, Kankuro has lost his sense of humor, and Gaara is lost to his bloodlust. The Kazekage thinks he can stay one step ahead of Sound. Discovered that it is Orochimaru. Sannin, snake. They will unleash Shukaku.

But the truth is, we expect Shukaku to get out of control and so I am to call the retreat back to Suna once I gauge the menace to our people to be greater than our gains. The demon does not bear allegiance to Wind Country; he merely kills everything in his path. Let the Leaf and Sound fall to Shukaku's blood lust. Let the demon expend all his energy, leave him vulnerable. Gaara's reward for serving his father will be a chance to finally sleep. Death.

q: The Kazekage threatened give Temari to someone else as a wife after the chunin exams if I didn't sign the formal marriage contract now. Why the urgency? It's as if he expects to conduct the ceremony as soon as we return from Konoha.

q: I know the secrets of the Crystal Caves, so they are my back-up plan. Left supplies. Discovered that the Kazekage has collected a special kettle from the temple. I fear what he leaves unspoken. Shukaku will be extracted somehow from Gaara before his death--and that puts Temari in peril. The wedding must happen and that night, we would flee Suna. But do Temari and Kankuro still trust me?

q: The Kazekage sent us off to Konoha. He received us in formal chambers. Although the screen was raised so we could clearly see him, he did not lower the veil on his face nor offer a benediction for the travelers as a father should. Does he really care if any of us survive this task?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Fifth Year: Konohagakure Chunin Exams_

q: Konoha. Lush, green, humid. Can practically hear the grass growing. Trees obstruct the open view. Pollens upset many from Suna, like Kankuro (sour mood due to sinus headache). Temari enjoys the flowers (quite the botanist) and it is good to see her smiling. Gaara now cycles through being depressingly silent to loquaciously maudlin. While my team undergoes exams, I reconnoiter. I have discovered who the little twerp is: Kabuto, a medic nin in Konoha.

q: Konoha has more than its share of fine looking kunoichi. Dark hair, crimson-eyed beauty (Are those bandages or a dress?). Purple-haired Anbu (Pity to hide her lovely face behind a mask). The Konoha vet (Fang tattoos accent her eyes). But who do I get sidling up next to me at the bar? Some loud, crazy Trenchcoat Chick stuffing her mouth with dango. I leave before she can breathe on me.

Find Temari on the cliffs viewing the sunset. After she murmurs that Kankuro is watching Gaara, we sit in silence as is our norm. She can't know about the impending marriage or she would not be comfortable when she's near me. Konohagakure looks peaceful below us. We feel the breeze on our face and turn in synchrony to let it wash over us. You can always tell a wind user by the way the person turns into the wind. I almost feel as if Temari is back. I am becoming a sentimental fool.

q: Sent the team to complete the first exam. My one piece of advice was to listen carefully to the instructions. Temari notified me that written exams are over (Wind Whisper jutsu: it takes two wind users to work). Gaara used his Third Eye, Kankuro used Karasu as a proctor clone. Temari waited and waited and actually answered many of the questions on her own.

q: Seems that Trenchcoat Chick is the next proctor. At least she'll be occupied for five days hanging around the Forest of Death. Think I'll hit that bar again as I reconnoiter. Ate at Ichiraku Ramen stand. Great food (and another lovely young lady behind the counter). Why am I noticing women so much? Oh, right, the last time I indulged was--Damn, has it really been that long?

q: Temari used Wind Whisper to describe their adventures in the Forest of Death, which they completed in record time. Gaara could be such an amazing ninja, but his mental stability continues to worry me. I wish Gaara would think like Kankuro! There's a true chunin for you; he understands how to set his priorities. At least Temari was able to diffuse Gaara this time. Thank goodness she keeps that silly stuffed bear of his in good repair.

q: I am with the other jonin after the second part of the chunin exams. Gaara stands there without a scratch on him. I push away the perverse wish of seeing some damage to him. The Kazekage has convinced us all that Gaara is invincible. The next round of the exam begins immediately. Kankuro seems to be playing at his battle whereas Temari is ruthless.

We turn to watch Gaara's match. The bloody battle prior to his has left him on edge. Konoha shows its weakness by how the jonin stepped in to stop that match. In Suna our tendency is to cull the weaklings; the harsh environment requires a hardiness to survive. Yet I wonder, would I step in as they do?

Kankuro has taken it upon himself to get acquainted with Konoha and selected the Loudmouth blonde boy, Naruto. I ignore them to watch Gaara's match. I couldn't imagine the speed, the strength the odd little green fellow uses. It is astonishing to watch Gaara's head as it jars back, but it ends when this Jolly Green jonin steps in before Gaara kills the boy. Perhaps the kick in the head will do Gaara some good.

q: We are given the instructions for the final rounds of the chunin exams. We have a month to prepare, so I direct my team to keep up their training and to take turns watching Gaara.

q: I find Temari again on the cliffs watching the sunset. I ask her what she was trying to prove in the arena. She sighs before explaining that as long as she is as ruthless as he is, her father won't force her to marry.

How many monsters is the Kazekage trying to create in Suna? I reply that if she hardens her heart too much, she will lose her humanity, like Gaara. We turn our faces into the breeze and I feel her shoulder leaning against me. I do not mention that marriage awaits her regardless of her actions. Fate can intervene in so many ways.

q: The team is training hard, but it is a meeting with Kabuto that makes me anxious. I use the excuse that I'm watching Gaara while Temari and Kankuro sleep. Kabuto and I see Gaara destroy the Sound nin in the moonlit night, but I'm not prepared for the casual manner that Kabuto dismisses the death. I don't understand him, although I can see his conceit. I already knew about the failed attempt with the Uchiha boy, but to brag about revealing his treason? I take the scroll with the plans and admonish that Suna will withdraw its support if the Sound continues to be reckless.

But there is a mouse listening to us and I don't trust Kabuto to kill him. I recognize the proctor and stand to fight. His moves are impressive for one so young but the proctor's naivete shows when it's clear he didn't recognize the tattoos on my face. His three-way attack fails although I sacrifice my shoulder to stop the blow. My Wind Sword, on the other hand, is unstoppable. He was a worthy opponent, so I leave his katana in his hand rather than take it for my collection. I make sure Gaara is back at his quarters then before I leave.

q: I deliver the scroll to the Kazekage in Sunagakure, but again he receives me in the formal chambers and this time, even the screen remains in place. Why is this distance so important to him now? I report the progress of my team. I make my request to have the troops closer to the border with Konoha, but the Kazekage denies this. I am fatigued by the sprint to Sunagakure. Normally it takes 3 days and I do it in half that time by riding the wind. The Kazekage sends me immediately back to Konohagakure.

q: I inform my team of their roles in the invasion of Konoha. When Temari questions the need for war, I smile inside to see her concern. She is obviously re-thinking the idea of becoming a heartless tool. I take the time to explain what I have learned. I know I can count on Temari and Kankuro's loyalty, but Gaara? I try to emphasize to Gaara the importance part he will play, but it is literally like speaking to the the cliffs of Suna.

q: I bang on the door early in the morning. Gaara has been been spotted about Konhagakure without one of his siblings as escort again. Temari and Kankuro fidget and look guilty. They thought he was in his room. We don't find him until late in the day, wandering around the hospital grounds. Gaara refuses to speak.

The Jolly Green jonin sees me later and tells me that Gaara was about to deprive his student of the springtime of his youth. Couldn't he have just said Gaara wanted to kill the Little Green Sprout? I wonder how Konoha tolerates such an incredibly annoying individual.

I need a drink, but the Trenchcoat Chick is at the bar! Oh, to hell with it. I let her buy me a drink. And another. And, what the hell, I can handle one more. What is she saying about snakes?

q: Wake up with headache, dry mouth, and in a strange bed. Refuse to open my eyes and verify my worst fear. Then I hear the Jolly Green jonin extolling the virtues of the day. Damn, there is no way--sigh in relief to find I'm fully dressed. The gods are merciful.

Eyes blink open to face a large black caterpillar--no, that would be the Jolly Green jonin. Then I remember what happened at the bar. Trenchcoat Chick picked a fight with some burly Grass nins when they bumped into her, but was too drunk to handle it. So I stepped in, but suddenly their number tripled. Then the Jolly Green guy--. Wait, that is his name, Gai, stepped in proclaiming the evening was perfect for such youthful dancing.

Gai is thrusting a cup of foul smelling coffee at me while he rambles on about the great alliance between Fire and Wind Countries, his enthusiasm for ending--never starting, mind you--bar room brawls, and the necessity for upholding the honor of Konoha's fine kunoichi--even the crazy ones.

"So who decked me?" I manage to ask. I'm no taijutsu specialist, but with my size, I'm not an easy man to take down. Gai suddenly starts weeping in apology for an errant fist that caught me as I turned to swing at another opponent. The fight ended, I was out cold, and the Trenchcoat chick--Anko?--was escorted home by the Scarface proctor.

Please, if I survive this mission, let me never set foot in Konohagakure again! Wait, I don't suppose it will exist in the near future.

q: I catch Gaara leaving the assigned quarters. Mumbles something about justifying his existence when I ask where he's going. He's vanished before I can catch him, so I send Temari to check at the hospital while Kankuro and I spread out.

We look for dead bodies crushed by sand, but see nothing out of the ordinary. Temari joins us and thinks she's spotted Gaara. She runs without watching and intercepts a tubfull of squid and octopus. I jab Kankuro in the ribs to stop his laughter, but honestly, Temari's death glare loses its vigor when there are tentacles stuck to her hair and a little squid quivers on the bridge of her nose. I send her to spend the afternoon at the hot springs.

Find Gaara sitting near a stream staring at fish. I swear if we all survive this mission, I'm getting him a fish bowl. Well, perhaps I should say, I'll get a fish and name him Gaara.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Konahgakure Invasion_

q: The final round round of the chunin exams starts. I would feel very proud of my team under other circumstances, but now is no time for glory. The Uchiha kid is missing and I look at Gaara wondering if he killed the boy. This puts a major snag in the plans. Then I see the Kazekage entering the arena.

The blonde Loudmouth has an interesting match, but he is of no concern to us. The Uchiha is still missing, but it appears the Kazekage has convinced the Hokage to postpone the match. I look to Kankuro and see that he's next. This match should never have occurred--and I feel relief when Kankuro forfeits. He understands that he cannot reveal the full capacities of his puppet.

But what next? Temari glances my way and I give her a nod. She extends her fan and uses it to glide into the arena to face her opponent, the Shadow Boy. It is odd to consider that someone from Suna is avoiding the shade; we learn to hug any cover from the sun at a young age. But Temari has a keen mind and stays ahead of the game. Then to my surprise, she is caught by the boy's shadow technique. I am further astonished when the Shadow Boy simply gives up. I understand her feelings; it is an empty victory.

And a meaningless one for the purpose of being here is not to become chunin, but to destroy Konoha. The Uchiha boy arrives at the last second and I'm not sure whether I am relieved or more anxious now. We wait for the signal, but the battle is not going as expected. No, Gaara has retreated into his orb! He's losing control, I see the demon's arm emerging just before the Uchiha strikes.

Gaara is bleeding?! That's impossible, but I see the crimson staining his shoulder. Gaara has lost it--and then the signal to begin the attack sounds. What the hell? I follow Temari and Kankuro down to the field and land between them and the Konoha proctor.

The arena falls asleep, but the Kazekage has taken the Hokage to the roof. That wasn't--it is Orochimaru! Everything is going wrong! Gaara is useless, his reaction to being wounded has broken him. I hear Temari's concern, Kankuro's frustration, and I order them away. I don't give a damn what the Kazekage or Orochimaru is doing, this mission is aborted. And if the Kazekage is dead, then I cannot have Shukaku unleashed in Konohagakure.

Temari asks what I will do, but there is no option for me; I am a Marshal. I must stay and fight, make sure that jonin are not going after them. Make sure I contact the Sand nins who are invading Konoha with the expectation that a demon is fighting on their side.

I face the proctor, who sends the Uchiha after my team. A kunai is deflected, but I must trust Temari and Kankuro to take care of themselves. Still, I have to think ahead. The broken alliance between Fire and Wind Country is clear, but no one has seen me kill a Leaf nin yet. And I can tell by the look in the proctor's eyes that he wants me alive for questioning.

Our attention is drawn to the roof, so our battle is one more of containment. The Wind Shield protects me against the proctor's senbon, which I then send back at him. The stands are alive with battles and I see flashes of the Jolly Green jonin and the Copy ninja. I will get no help from the Sound nins in the arena.

Forbidden jutsus are used by both Orochimaru and the Hokage. I see the fatal blow, but know Orochimaru is severely wounded. Kabuto finally appears beside me and verifies that Sound has abandoned the field. I use his exit to mask my own from the arena.

I want to find my team, but duty to my country must come before personal interests. I find the Sand nins--what's left of them--easily enough and call the retreat. The disaster is complete and I fret over my team. Their lives may now be forfeit in Suna.

_End Chapter 1 _

**Author Notes:**

I used the chronicle style for this chapter because I like to avoid a complete rehashing of canon scenes. The manga and anime seem to vary a bit in content, so it's a mixture of them. The rest of the chapters will be written in my usual story mode. I edited the q: to designate the beginning of each diary entry.

Many people think that one would automatically prefer lush, green forests over desert country, but to those born into the dry climates, the vegetation can be a detraction. I express this view for Baki.

The Kunoichi that attract Baki's attention are Kurenai, Yugao (Hayate's lover), and Hana (Kiba's sister). I like Anko, but thought she'd be a woman Baki would avoid given the characterization I'm using. He doesn't think she's sleazy, just crazy. Oh, and Guy seemed to insert himself into the story, so I let him have his fun.

I found a site (forget where) that lists vegetable soup as a favorite and squid/octopus as least favorite foods for Temari, so I used those items in the story.

This part of the story was driven by wondering how the Sand Siblings dealt with the aftermath of the Invasion. You don't see them grieving, uncertain, or having lost status in Suna. I think Baki would have been the one watching out for them and hope to convey that story in the next chapters.

Thanks for reading. Reviews will be warmly welcomed, but the story will proceed without them, although a bit slower at this time of year.


	2. Glass Menagerie

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**FORCEFUL WINDS**

_**Homecoming**_

_After Konoha Invasion_

The barren landscape would seem desolate to others, but as Temari shifted the weight on her shoulder, a smile touched her lips when she felt the familiar sand underneath her feet. Ahead of her she could hear Kankuro laughing. Gaara was strapped onto Temari's folded fan and they carried it between them like a litter.

"We're home, Kankuro. We made it!"

"No more damn tree stumps, scratching hedges, creeks or muddy marshes! Just sand, beautiful, glidingful, sand!"

"Glidingful is not a word," argued Temari.

"Yeah? Well, it should be. And watch the way you're shifting the weight! He'll tip off your fan," called her brother.

"You strapped him down well enough," replied Temari as she synchronized her movements with Kankuro to place the fan on the sand. "But I wouldn't mind a rest."

Kankuro looked at his brother, still silent these two days as they made their retreat to Suna. "Hey, Gaara, you in there, bro?"

Gaara blinked at his brother. "We're in Suna?"

"Sand, wind, and nothing green," confirmed Kankuro. "You know, we could pull the fan behind us now that we're back on home ground. Always said you were a drag, Gaara."

"That joke is lamer than my body," replied Gaara before closing his eyes in dismissal.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" asked Kankuro of his sister. The idea of Gaara acting human was still too fresh for them.

"Funny or not, it was true," sighed Temari as she grabbed her canteen for a drink while standing so that Gaara was shielded by the sun by her shadow.

"How many do you think made it home?" asked the Puppet Master once he took his own drink.

The blonde just shook her head. "I can't say, but I do expect a lot of orphans in the village now."

"We might be in that group," Kankuro began, "And you know what? I don't think I'll be sad if it's true."

"Kankuro! The Kazekage is your father!"

"He killed our mother with his scheming and did--this--to Gaara," replied Kankuro with a shake of his head. "And I know it's on account of the Daimyo being such a bastard, but did the Kazekage have to become one, too? You know what I hate? That I look like the damned man!"

Temari could only nod, then placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "But you are not like him, Kankuro, and if it is true, if the Kazekage is gone, then it will be up to us to protect Gaara."

"It will be up to us to protect each other, Temari. Who do you think is going to be blamed for this failure? If they label Father a traitor, then the whole family is at risk."

"Look, Kankuro, I know the danger we face. They could decide to kill Gaara in his weakened state--"

"And if Suna's ultimate weapon could be discarded, what would be the fate of his brother, the one who's a carbon-copy of the Kazekage responsible for the current mess?" interrupted Kankuro. He cast a glance at his sister and offered, "At least they won't kill you. You should go on, let me take Gaara away from here. Hell, if he reverts and kills me I'll be no worse off than with the Council."

"I don't intend to be forced into being a brood mare for the village and I don't intend to give up my role as the bossy big sister, so quit thinking like that!" Temari took a deep breath and offered a plan. "I'll use the Wind Whisper and hope that Baki is close enough to us. He'll help us--"

"This isn't Konoha where students are more than just tools to be sharpened or discarded if they're no longer needed," reminded Kankuro as he took the straps to pull the fan bearing Gaara. Although he wanted to believe Temari, the recent stress heightened his pessimism. Their own father had sent them on a deadly mission. "Baki is our Sensei; we're nothing special to him!"

Temari bit her lip and merely offered, "He stood between us and the Leaf nins. He sent us away rather than made us stay and fight. Baki feels at least a sense of loyalty to us. He's always been there to support us through any trouble."

Kankuro was about to object, but then realized the verity of the statement. Baki wasn't prone to displays of affection and the man offered his criticism freely, but their Sensei's presence had always offered them a sense of security.

"I hope you're right because we're too young for this crap. I could use some of Baki's cold evaluations to plan our next move."

"Baki never liked me." Gaara inserted the statement quietly from his position on the fan.

"I thought the feeling was mutual?" asked Kankuro over his shoulder.

"I didn't kill him," observed Gaara simply.

Temari gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, but it doesn't matter because Kankuro was always his favorite."

"I was?" asked Kankuro skeptically.

"Baki would have preferred another boy on the team than the frustrations of dealing with a girl," said Temari with a shrug. "But that's beside the point. Wind Country will need all the shinobi it can muster. Even if he only thinks of us as tools, as long as we have some value to Suna, Baki will help us. So, do I try contacting our Sensei?"

Both turned to Gaara who gave a swift nod. Kankuro then said, "Give him coordinates."

Temari closed her eyes and concentrated. She performed the hand seals in front of her mouth and whispered. Her task completed, she urged, "Let's keep moving. If Baki was within range, he'll be able to catch up with us."

They resumed their journey, but as they reached the top of the dune, they realized Nature was conspiring against them.

"Oh, hell, why did it have to be now!" groaned Kankuro.

The approaching wall of sand would bury them.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Baki had instructed the Sand nins to gather their dead and make a full retreat back to Suna. He'd found one messenger hawk left to send an urgent missive to the Suna Council: _Invasion failed; we are in retreat. Surrender now if you value the life of remaining shinobi_.

Baki had then followed the trail of destruction through the forest wearily. Had Gaara's instability finally killed his siblings? He didn't find the bodies of Temari and Kankuro after a quick scan of the debris, so he estimated their trajectory. He hoped it was their training that made their tracks invisible and not their deaths.

Then the words came to him in a whisper on the wind. Alive? All three and then coordinates followed. But Baki's relief was short-lived as he saw the darkening sky ahead of him. The sandstorm would kill them!

IIIIIIIIIIII

The muffled sound of the winds faded and all took a deep breath in the shelter of the sand orb. Kankuro was using a chemoluminescent mixture in Karasu to cast a dim light within the orb. They watched Gaara again become drained of chakra as he held the sand to shield them.

"Release it, Gaara, it's over!" cried Temari as she held clutched his shoulder.

Kankuro heard his brother moan as he made sure to release the sand rather than have it smother them. They were surprised to hear the wind roaring what sounded like, "Damn you, Gaara!"

But once the sand receded, Baki stood armed with the Wind Sword already falling to strike a deadly blow.

"Baki! No, Gaara saved us," cried Temari even as she opened her fan to vainly shield the assault.

In the meantime Kankuro placed Karasu in front of them. The sound of the metal being sheared and the puppet's head clanking to the sand made him hold his breath. Was Baki out to kill them all?

Baki abruptly halted his attack and the murderous glare in his eyes faded as he registered the scene before him. Gaara was slumped against Temari's shoulder while she held her extended fan with her other hand. Kankuro knelt in front of them, chakra strings ready to activate Karasu's body.

"You're alive? All of you, alive," murmured Baki. His disbelief was evident when he added, "Gaara didn't let you die in the sandstorm?"

Gaara opened his eyes and answered coldly, "I am their brother. I will protect them with my life."

Baki dropped to one knee in front of Kankuro and asked, "What happened? The boy I know would have let the sandstorm take you."

"Then let me introduce you to Gaara, Sensei," began Kankuro after taking a deep breath as he released his chakra strings. "This is my little brother and if you intend to kill him, you'll have to kill me and Temari as well."

"We just want to go home, Sensei," added Temari. "We were hoping you would help us."

Baki put his hands on his knees and took several calming breaths. The turmoil in the jonin's mind finally settled. His team was alive and had reverted to calling him Sensei, reminding him of how young these shinobi actually were.

Finally, Baki lifted his head. "I would not harm you, Kankuro, or you, Temari. Can you say the same about Gaara when he regains his strength?"

"He got some sense knocked into him by Naruto, but Temari can tell you all about that later," said Kankuro as he put a hand on his Sensei's shoulder.

"Gaara pushed me out of harm's way before he transformed in the forest, Sensei. He kept Shukaku from raging until I was safe. He can control the demon," insisted Temari, who now stood with one arm around Gaara protectively.

"Gaara had us withdraw from a final fight when I caught up to them. Hell, he even apologized to us! And he shielded us during the sandstorm even though it exhausted him." Kankuro then frowned before adding, "Thinks my jokes are lame, but you can't have everything."

Baki looked directly at Gaara. "Why did you shield them?"

"I finally realized they are precious to me," explained Gaara. "I finally realized we are family."

"I'm your Sensei, not your family or even your friend. Will you follow my lead or kill me the first time we disagree?"

Gaara looked away. "I know you never liked me, but then, you never lied to me, either. Because of that, I trust you to continue to guide us. I ask you to learn to trust me now as well."

"Trust is a good place to start," agreed Baki, but had to shake his head. This was the weirdest conversation he could have imagined having with Gaara.

Temari exhaled as she snapped her fan closed and asked, "Did our people escape,? Is Father dead? Can we go back to the village?"

"I called the general retreat and we have at least half the number of the invading force returning. I can't confirm whether the Kazekage is alive or dead yet, but I have an idea of where to search. As to going back now, I'm wary of the Council. Your lives could be in danger if they're after scapegoats, so it's best you stay MIA."

"So where do we go, Sensei?" asked Kankuro. "We can't hide out in Rain Country or Konoha."

"The Crystal Caves," said Baki and wasn't surprised when he heard a gasp from Temari. He continued, "I left supplies there earlier."

"Hey, isn't that where the cave demon burned out your eye?" asked Kankuro.

"It was no demon, although the caves do have their dangers," confirmed Baki. "We need Gaara at full strength to deal with the Council. They'll ignore good sense, but they'll pay attention to the Shukaku's strength."

"You want them to think you control the Shukaku? Are you after power?" asked Gaara.

Baki actually scoffed at the comment. "I have enough responsibility just being a soldier. No, Gaara, I want you to control the demon because if you don't, all of Suna will suffer. But I'm willing to use it as a pawn to let the Council know that we, all of us, want what is best for Suna."

"It's one hell of a pawn, but I see your point," inserted Kankuro. "Hell, Gaara, you could be the next Kazekage."

"What! He's too young for that," insisted Temari as the image of Gaara bringing her his stuffed bear held her mind.

"Kankuro has a good point, Temari," said Baki.

"Kazekage?" murmured Gaara. The idea was alien to him.

"You never understood that your talent as a shinobi isn't based on this demon. It comes from you, Gaara, not Shukaku," explained Baki. "Still, it will take some work to get you through the ranks and develop sufficient jutsus, so you have time to consider it. Assuming your father is dead, of course."

"How do we find out what's happening in the village?" asked Temari.

"I'll proceed to Sunagakure once I get you settled in the Crystal Caves." He saw how washed out they all were, looked at Gaara barely able to stand, then ordered, "It's my turn to carry the burden. Get on my back, Gaara, unless you want me to haul you over my shoulder."

Gaara blinked, but Kankuro reached for him quickly and tossed him onto Baki's back. The Puppeteer laughed and suggested, "Hey, some other time we can have a chicken fight with me carrying Temari."

"Chicken fight?" queried Gaara as he suddenly grabbed Baki's shoulders to avoid being tossed off when the man began to take his long strides.

"There's no way I'm sitting on your shoulders, Kankuro," huffed Temari. "It's a silly game they played in Konoha, Gaara."

"Hn," was the only commentary Gaara offered. It was strange to be riding piggy-back. He had seen other children on their father's back, of course. He had even wondered what it would feel like to be carried before Yashumaru betrayed him. He pushed aside those thoughts and relaxed.

Gaara had never understood how physically strong Baki was until now. The man wasn't even breathing hard as his long gait flowed with ease through the sand. Or how tall. He then realized that he was looking Kankuro eye to eye.

"I wonder if I'll be taller than you?" Gaara didn't realize he spoke the words.

"Could be, but I haven't even begun my growth spurt yet," said Kankuro as he walked on Baki's left and stretched for a moment. "Of course, Temari will be the runt in the family."

"I'd rather be short on size than short on brains," retorted Temari as she walked on Baki's right with the crown of her head barely coming to his shoulder.

"What you are is short on temper," taunted Kankuro.

"And to think I survived Konoha for this," muttered Baki darkly, but for the first time in two days, his expression was relaxed. "Now, tell me everything that happened."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Crystal Caves_

_Suna_

"Even the mouth of the cave looks menacing," observed Temari as they made their final approach to their safe haven. The gaping maw on the side of the cliffs had jagged rocks that resembled sharp teeth. The gleam from crystals embedded in the rock gave it a sinister luster as well.

"The jagged rocks occur throughout the caves, but they're not as bad as the crystals projecting at odd angles. They're so sharp they can slice through you and you won't feel it until later," Baki explained.

"So, no cave demons with acid spit?" asked Kankuro with just a hint of disappointment.

"You'll see. Gaara, can you walk? It will be best if we make our entrance without looking weak," said Baki.

"I'll walk," confirmed Gaara as he found his feet. He stumbled just a bit and was surprised to find three hands reaching out to steady him. Still, he pulled himself together without assistance and assumed his normal posture with arms crossed at his chest.

"Gaara, walk beside me. Temari, you're behind us. Kankuro, you bring up the rear and use Karasu to watch for any movement behind us."

"If there are no demons, what are you expecting, Baki?" asked Temari.

"Sentries," replied Baki. "Move out, walk carefully and keep your movements calm and steady."

Rather than remain in the large entrance cavern, Baki performed a torch jutsu so that his hand now held a flame. He led them to a narrow corridor on the left that was a rather treacherous labyrinth. The torchlight gleamed off the pure crystals embedded in the wall. The corridor finally straightened, but as soon as they walked beyond a yellow crystal shard, they heard the tinkling sound of glass as if caught in a wind chime.

Baki ducked while concurrently sweeping his hand over his companions to bring their heads down. Above them flew a hawk, complete with sharp talons extended.

"It's glass!" whispered Temari as she followed its flightpath.

When it swooped back toward them, Kankuro prepared Karasu to slash at it.

"Stop! Just stay out of its way," called Baki as the hawk flew away. "It's body is loaded with acid. Attacking is the first mistake intruders make."

"There's someone controlling the glass hawk; I saw the chakra strings," said Kankuro. "It's like a glass puppet."

"The hawk was just surveillance," observed Gaara.

"This one was," confirmed Baki as he moved forward. "I'm glad it wasn't a chimera."

"A whatsit?" asked Kankuro. Then he looked up to find a pair of red eyes staring at him. A panther made of obsidian hissed to reveal a set of very sinister fangs and claws as it sat on a ledge.

"Stay still," said Baki. "The panther has nothing but sharp, obsidian edges."

The feline leapt to the floor, again with the tinkle of glass, and padded away from them.

"What kind of menagerie is this?" asked Gaara.

"A diabolical one," said Temari. "I'm beginning to see why the legend of the cave demon was perpetuated. Someone who attacks first gets spewed with glass and acid, then ripped to shreds with obsidian."

"There should be one more sentry," said Baki as he started walking forward again.

"Baki, if this is your idea of safe, we need to have a talk," muttered Kankuro. "If I didn't trust you I wouldn't take another step."

"The sentries are just one reason why I know you'll be safe here," assured Baki. "There it is. We follow."

A gasp escaped Temari as she saw the crystalline creature moving toward her. The ram shimmered in the torchlight and the yellow horns curved with the light gleaming on its sharp edges. It pawed the cavern floor twice, then seemed to huff and turn to lead them.

"What does this one do?" asked Gaara.

"The body cavity is filled with a poisonous gas," said Baki.

"Like Karasu's bombs." Kankuro was nodding his head in appreciation. "I'd like to meet the puppeteer."

"He's not the sociable type, but you'll have safe shelter," said Baki.

The corridor suddenly turned and the cave ended to reveal a glade surrounded by more cliffs and caves. The siblings could see shadowy movements flittering away from the entrances, but the pool of water at its center was inviting.

"It's an oasis!" Temari was already cataloging the plants in her mind.

"Use that adobe hut to the right," said Baki. "You'll find field rations and drinking water stored there as well as a change of clothing, just standard issue, and bedding."

"Great, all I need now is my cleaning kit for Karasu," said Kankuro.

"You'll find that and a polishing kit for Temari. Now, get in there. I need to wait here for Houshou."

The three entered the hut, but watched their Sensei from the window.

A rather stern looking older man soon appeared. An onyx raven with mirrored lenses for eyes hovered around him. The men bowed to each other, exchanged words, then suddenly, the stranger was gone. All that remained was the raven now perched on a tree keeping watch on the hut. Baki walked to his team to deal with their questions.

"What exactly is this place, Baki? And why have you been protecting it all these years?" asked Temari. "The demon of the Crystal Caves almost killed you here."

"I never said it was a demon; I just never bothered to correct the Kazekage's assumptions," explained Baki. He sat down to relate his story as briefly as he could. "As a Marshal, five years ago I led a team of jonin to investigate cases of missing caravans around the Crystal Caves. Three previous teams had failed to return."

"They didn't get past the sentries, huh?" asked Kankuro.

"Yes, then I had to go after the impetuous fools on my team who thought taking on a demon would make their name in Suna," said Baki in clear disgust. He was not a man of rash actions. "I found their bodies littering the corridor."

"That's how you lost your eye? You got caught in the fallout of the acid?" asked Temari.

Baki stiffened a bit, but then released a long breath as he considered how to describe his experience. "No, I actually made it through all the sentries. This," he waved toward his left eye, "didn't come until after I was caught by the Tengu who was attacking the caravans."

"But, I thought you said there was no demon? Tengu--"

"Was a man who had earned the name because of his insane blood lust. He perfected the art of torture on prisoners he took from the caravans. His victims in the clan would live just long enough to commit suicide."

"This Tengu had no demon inside of him?" asked Gaara.

"No, just a sick, twisted mind," replied Baki. "He set a pack of wolves on me made of blood red rubies. My Wind Sword could cut through the rubies, but the beasts are held together with chakra strings that reassemble."

Baki seemed lost in thought for a moment. The canines had torn at his limbs and dragged him to his tormentor, the powerful jaws hanging off every limb. He could still hear the sadistic taunts as the man had slowly let the acid drip into his eye from the beak of one of the crystal hawks. The talons had ripped into his face, gouging out the skin. The acid had overflowed the orbit and caused more scarring as it streamed down his head.

"Who are these people, Baki?" asked Kankuro as he glanced out the window toward the onyx raven. "We saw the shadows as they hid from us."

"They are the Shugyoku, one of the few bloodline clans that existed in Suna. Their specialty is in manipulating crystals and glass with chakra strings. They were exiled fifty years ago, but a branch decided to hide here rather than leave Suna altogether. There are less than a dozen left now and I assured them that none of you would reveal their presence until the clan is ready to emerge again."

"How can the clan overcome the exile?" asked Kankuro. Suna laws tended to be quite stubborn and absolute.

"I've been quietly working on it for the past five years. I think with the latest turmoil, the Council will be willing to accept what's left of the clan."

"You seem to feel indebted to them, Baki," observed Temari.

"Lord Shugyoku helped me escape so I could kill the Tengu. Their bloodline nullifies outright lethal attacks between blood relatives, so they needed an outsider to kill him. Houshou could have let me die after my battle, but he helped me get to safety in exchange for keeping their presence a secret. The myth of the cave demon keeps people away."

Temari nodded. "Lord Shugyoku must have a lot of faith in you to also trust us just on your word. But the talent for creating a crystal menagerie would be a remarkable boon for Suna."

"I agree, but that's for another time. Now I have to discover what awaits us with the Council. I should be back in a few days. Stay in the glade, devote your time to recovering, and you'll be left alone. If they get curious about you, they might come out, but don't piss them off or you'll wind up learning how sharp that obsidian panther is."

"Is that why the onyx raven is watching us?" asked Kankuro with a nod in its general direction.

"Just don't try plucking any feathers," warned Baki. Suddenly they heard an odd sound. It would be described as a growl except for the undertone of a crystalline scraping sound.

They were surprised when Baki stood and had to clench his fist to avoid activating the Wind Sword.

"What was that?" asked Temari.

"It's the ruby wolves, isn't it?" said Gaara. "They still howl in hunger."

"You're right, Gaara. They're contained in one of the pits and get agitated every time I come around. Houshou hasn't been able to dismantle them yet." He turned to the Puppeteer and warned, "Don't even think about it, Kankuro."

"Hey, I'll be cool," said Kankuro as he raised his hands to surrender the idea. But his eyes shifted as he estimated the direction and distance of the sound. Dismantling a crystal puppet was an intriguing challenge.

"Temari, you're in charge. Houshou will be working in the mines, so he won't have further contact with you unless his raven signals. You better all be alive when I get back," warned Baki before he walked away.

The siblings were soon left alone in the hut with nothing to do but rest-- and listen to the ruby wolves.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Crystal Caves Glade_

The next morning while they were all still in their underwear, Temari shooed her brothers out the door with her to the pool. She declared, "I am not sharing a hut for the next days with stinky boys, so move it. Take a sheet to use as a towel."

"Oh, man, are you going to do that water spout jutsu and spray us with water?" asked Kankuro.

"The more you whine, the more pressure I'll apply. Now, do you want a refreshing spray of water or to be hosed down?" asked Temari sweetly. She executed a graceful pivot and walked out the door with a sheet over her shoulders.

Kankuro muttered, "Come on, Gaara, we're in this one together."

Gaara hesitated for a moment, not because he was reluctant to do his sister's bidding, but because Kankuro had never included him in his victimhood. They found Temari already enjoying the spray running over her at the edge of the pool. They joined her and reluctantly admitted that their shower felt good--until they heard the giggling.

"What was that?" asked Kankuro as his eyes darted to scan the environment.

"Don't be so paranoid, Kankuro. The raven was cawing," explained Temari as she let the water run through her hair.

"Temari, you don't giggle and I definitely heard a giggle."

"There," said Gaara as he pointed to a boulder.

Three blonde heads, all girls around ten, were watching from their hiding place and Kankuro's face immediately turned red. Then three more feminine heads appeared, brunettes around thirteen, and the blush extended to his whole body. No female other than his sister had seen him in his boxers!

He acted on impulse and brought Gaara in front of him as a shield. "Do the wall of sand trick, Gaara!"

Gaara nonchalantly crossed his arms over his chest and informed his brother as he craned his neck to look over his shoulder, "We're wet, the sand is wet, and I don't understand the potential harm of giggling girls."

"Ah, man, I hope puberty hits you with a vengeance." Kankuro heard the giggles again and saw another set of three identical girls with silver hair, looking around eight years, peering at them. He kept Gaara in front of him to block the gaggle's view while he grabbed a sheet to use as a towel.

In the meantime, Temari had pushed the hair out of her face and waved at the girls who were watching. "Hello! I'm Temari and those are my brothers, Kankuro and Gaara. I hope you don't mind."

A cacophony of giggles was the only response, but another girl's voice cut through the morning antics in the opposite direction of the twittering.

"Quit gawking at the boys and get back to your chores. Uncle Houshou will want his lunch taken to him in the mines today."

The direction of the voice made Kankuro realize his backside was completely exposed to that girl's view. He wrapped the sheet around him like a blanket and after a second thought, put a sheet around Gaara protectively as well.

This girl, however, boldly strode forward with a mirror mutt at her heels. Her jet black hair was worn in several braids pulled back into a ponytail. She kept her gaze ahead of her as she walked passed the two brothers and muttered to Kankuro, "Your hair is sticking up."

Kankuro grumbled under his breath but bit back a retort. They were guests and he didn't want to be on Baki's bad side when the jonin returned.

"Kankuro's hair always sticks up," said Temari with a smile. The girl walked with confidence and grace. She liked her straightforward manner.

"I am Kagami and Uncle left me charge," explained the girl with a polite bow.

"You're only fourteen, that's just a year older than us, Kagami!" cried the brunettes.

Kagami rolled her eyes and muttered, "The burdens of playing Big Sister to my younger cousins. I'm sure you understand." Then she performed a jutsu that multiplied the mirror mutts who began barking in anticipation of a chase. "I won't tell you again!"

The cousins scattered with a squeal, but the mirror mutts disappeared with a poof at Kagami's heels.

"That's an effective technique for keeping order," said Temari in appreciation.

"Ha! I could shut down her puppets in two seconds," called Kankuro as he sat on a ledge. rubbing his hair dry. His hair merely continued to defy gravity, so he tapped Gaara's shoulder to make their exit. "Come on, Gaara., let's raid the field rations. I'm starving."

Kagami stared after the annoying boy. Her voice sounded rather scathing as she asked Temari, "He's got some nerve. What does he know about chakra strings?"

"Kankuro is a puppet master, but Gaara uses Sand," informed Temari.

"And you're a wind user like Marshal Baki," observed Kagami. "But you're all in the same family? It must be wonderful to have mixed talents."

Temari smiled at the thought. "Yeah, my family is pretty special. But we're impressed by your menagerie. Your mirror mutt is adorable."

The creature wagged his tail at the compliment. "Souzu is a simple beast, but still my favorite. Uncle said not to bother you so your team could recover, so I'll make sure my cousins stay out of your way. Good bye."

Temari took a deep, satisfying breath at the encounter, then she noticed Kankuro peering out the window of the hut watching Kagami disappear into the cliffs. As she entered the hut, she teased, "Checking out the locals?"

Kankuro blushed and insisted, "I was studying the body--" He noticed the expression on Gaara's face and said louder, "of the mirror mutt!"

He looked at the two faint smirks on his siblings and stuffed a field ration into his mouth to prevent saying something that would get him clubbed with the tessen. Then he grimaced. It was eggplant.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kankuro was an expert whistler. It wasn't something he deliberately cultivated; it arose from his habit of whistling as he cleaned his puppets. But the melodies were relaxing to Temari, so she would perch herself nearby to polish her tessen. It was one of the things that drew Gaara to remain by his siblings as they did their maintenance work.

It was the whistling that drew Kagami's attention to the trio throughout the day as she monitored them through the onyx raven. They were all dressed in the same dark pants and shirt. Kankuro's hair was still sticking up at odd angles and although his face was unremarkable, his eyes could suddenly become very beautiful. He would occasionally cast a glance at his sister or his brother and the look of concern for them shone in his eyes--until they looked his way.

The presence of these two boys was very intriguing to the girls of the Shugyoku clan who had really only see two men: Houshou and Baki. Baki's aura of authority dismissed any daydreaming, but these boys, especially a youth such as Kankuro, was a perfect element for fantasies.

Kagami refused to be so immature as to fall into that trap, but could understand it. In fact, it had been the way the wet boxers had been clinging to a firm butt that had made her annoyed at Kankuro in the first place. She thought she'd be above noticing such things. She shook her head and turned way from her surveillance. Really, Baki's team--his family--seemed harmless. She couldn't imagine why anyone would want to kill them.

In the shade of the glen, Kankuro changed melodies as he changed tasks. This was a signal for Temari to also proceed to the next step in her fan maintenance. Temari was determined to push away her worries as she set to her task. There was no sense in fretting about whether her father was dead or alive. Her brothers were safe, Gaara was acting as if he needed them, and Baki was there to guide them all. If they had to flee Suna, then at least they would do it together.

Kankuro's new melody also signaled to Gaara that he needed to shift positions. The whistling was one of the things that drew Gaara to remain by his siblings even before their mission to Konoha. Now as he rested, he found that he could push away the psychotic mutterings of the Shukaku by focusing on his family. He watched their practiced movements and began remembering the small things they had always done for him: Temari stitching his teddy bear, coaxing him to eat right; Kankuro's bits of mischief that often included a role for his taciturn brother.

Gaara much preferred these to memories of them trembling in fear of him. He would atone for his sins, he decided, and if Baki thought he was capable of becoming a Kazekage, then he would pursue that goal. Baki would neither fear him nor flatter him, so Gaara supposed he should thank his father for appointing him their Sensei. It was the one thing Gaara would not regret.

_End Chapter Two_

**Author Notes:**

I was thinking that the Sand Siblings might face an uncertain fate back in Suna after the disaster that the Konoha mission became. Again, I emphasize the idea that desert dwellers learn to appreciate certain aspects of their environment, like gliding on sand.

I also wanted to fill in how Baki goes from considering Gaara a threat to Suna to the level of respect he shows to him as Kazekage. As Gaara's sensei, the man would have to have contributed something to the boy and I used this as a way for Baki to become enlightened. It also served to emphasize why Gaara would trust Baki: his honesty.

I hope the images of the gemstone/crystal/glass creatures was sufficient to fuel your imagination. You won't see much of Kagami beyond this chapter, but I wanted to enhance Baki's story and bring the Sibs into it. Shugyoku means gem, so I used that for the Clan name. The other names are related (ie, kagami for mirror).

I also wanted to put the sibs in a situation where strangers who aren't privy to their real power assess them. The hidden glade of the oasis was a good place for reinforcing the family ties among the siblings without a constant threat. We'll spend just a little more time in the Crystal Caves glade to begin the next chapter.

Thanks for reading, with special thanks to those who left reviews.


	3. Legacy of the Father

Summary: While Baki prepares for the Sand Siblings' return to Sunagakure, Kankuro leads Gaara and Temari in a 'thank you' mission.

**FORCEFUL WINDS**

_**Legacy of the Father**_

_Sunagakure_

Hiroko gently tucked her son into his crib beside his slumbering twin brother. Her husband, Yura, was in charge of securing the Suna defenses, so he was catching cat naps at his office. There was no one else to help her see to the twins at night, but this did not account for the worried frown marring her features.

_Tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap._

Hiroko turned to the bedroom window to find a familiar face peering in and felt relief flooding her. She jerked her head to let her midnight visitor know she would meet him.

"Baki! I should have known reports of your death were premature," chided Hiroko sternly before punching him in the shoulder when he entered the kitchen.

"What was my fate this time? The Council knew I called the retreat from Suna," said Baki in reply as he rubbed his shoulder. Hiroko knew how to jab just right at an old wound. She must have been very worried to feel the need to share the pain.

The jonin sat at the table while she poured some tea and put some onigiri on a plate as well. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he saw the food.

"The story was that you went hunting for Gaara after he killed Kankuro and Temari in a demon rage in the Konoha forests. Then you both fell in the ensuing sandstorm when you met up in Suna." Hiroko then put her hand on his arm and assured him, "You know I'll keep your secrets, so spill."

"Neither sandstorm nor demon got any of us." Baki now had a characteristic smirk on his face.

Hiroko grinned, "So that means that Temari is alive? And Kankuro? Gaara, too?"

Baki merely nodded each time she named them as he ate. "All alive, but until I have more information, my official report is that they're still missing in action. I need to know what the situation is here with the Council. Are we at war with Konoha? Have they found the Kazekage's body?"

"We have a moratorium with Fire Country so there's currently no open hostilities between the two countries. Konoha is more interested in the funeral for their Hokage at the moment," assured Hiroko. "Still, we don't have enough jonin in the village to do a thorough search for the Kazekage so we can offer a formal surrender. If you have any idea, I do have two teams of chunin to set to the task."

"I have a very good idea," assured Baki as he thought about the canyon where the Kazekage had met Orochimaru. "Is the Council calling the Kazekage a traitor? I'd expect they want a scapegoat for this mess."

Hiroko pressed her lips together. "The Council is split, but there's already talk about sanctions if he or his family is found alive." Hiroko took a deep breath. "The Kazekage would be executed. Before that allegedly Killer Sandstorm, there was one thing the Council was in full agreement. The Kazekage's children would be declared wards of Suna as soon as they set foot in the village."

"Why does that not sound good?" asked Baki.

"Because they practically become slaves of the state. Yura said they would keep sending Kankuro out on suicide missions until he's dead. Councilors were already arguing over whose family gets Temari as a bride."

"And Gaara?"

"That's the catch. They know he won't help his siblings, so they were hoping to convince him to just go away." Hiroko urged, "Take them away, Baki. Don't let them be used like this."

"I'm prepared for that contingency," replied Baki. He pulled a cylinder from one of his jacket pockets and gave it to Hiroko. "There's a key to my house in there and a scroll that stipulates the disposal of my properties."

"This is why you came back?" asked Hiroko.

"It's just my backup plan. I'm here to assess the situation and find the Kazekage's body. Suna is home for them, Hiroko, and Wind Country would lose very talented shinobi if they're forced into exile. They want to be able to come home."

"I suppose you could marry Temari--don't give me that look! You two are actually well suited. Besides, she's almost sixteen and it's not like you're some senile, old codger."

"You always knew how to flatter me, Hiroko," replied Baki dryly.

His friend just huffed at his attitude and explained. "Temari respects and trusts you. The marriage would give you some advantage in wresting custody of Kankuro. It's the only way they can return. He's not eighteen, jonin level or--or legally declared an adult."

Baki fell silent for a moment as he considered the irony of the solution Hiroko offered. It would be a simple matter to offer the marriage contract that already existed to circumvent any other claims on Temari. But wouldn't that put him in the same situation as before? A marriage of last resort with a reluctant bride. But then no one was adding Gaara into the situation.

Baki relaxed as an alternative fell into place. "I once promised Temari that she wouldn't marry until she was ready. I can keep that promise and make sure they're all legally independent adults."

"What are you thinking, Baki? The judges on the Council wouldn't--"

"I have access to two judges who aren't on the Council," replied Baki. "The Council is also wrong to discount Gaara. He's the reason I'm confident we can force the Council to listen to us."

"But the boy has never cared about Temari or Kankuro!"

"Konoha changed him, Hiroko. He cares very much about the well being of his siblings and by the time I bring them back, Gaara will be at full strength."

Hiroko paled at the thought. "Do you trust him, Baki?"

"Kankuro and Temari trust him," replied Baki before he sat back and released a long sigh. He was beginning to feel the fatigue, but knew he had to avoid his house tonight. And that reminded him of his next request of Hiroko. "Can you assign a team of genin to remove my team's effects from the Tower?"

"It was already on the To-do list," admitted Hiroko. "Their possessions are supposed to be moved to storage at the barracks tomorrow afternoon."

"Direct the genin to take their possessions to my house. I don't want my team in the barracks with the others when they return." Baki leaned forward and asked, "Have the Kazekage's rooms been sealed?"

"No one's thought of it yet," admitted Hiroko. "Why?"

"Move his personal possessions to my house as well," directed Baki. "I assume the Council will freeze his financial accounts, but his children should have access to their father's belongings."

"All right," agreed Hiroko. "So, are you going to make your presence known or slip away?"

"I'll report to the Councilors who normally breakfast in the Garden. Once I finish that, I can set up the search teams for the Kazekage that you'll have ready for me. Then I need to run an errand to visit the esteemed and honorable Siblings. "

"You're going to bother Chiyo and Ebizu?" Hiroko asked in disbelief. "I know they were friends with your grandfather, but don't they still think of you as a snot-nosed kid?"

"They considered the Kazekage a snot-nosed kid, so I'm in good company," agreed Baki, but explained his visit. "All it takes is two judges and a Councilor to grant a petition of adult status. It's not my fault that they forgot to retire from their judgeship when they dumped the rest of their responsibilities. Grandfather was constantly reminding them to resign."

"You're scary sometimes, Baki," said Hiroko with a grin. "But now, hit the shower and quit stinking up my house. You can continue your scheming in the morning. I'd offer you the couch, but it's so short that you'll sleep better on a pallet on the floor."

"When do you expect Yura?"

"He'll drop by for breakfast. Even on crisis days he helps me get the boys to the nursery before I go to the mission desk."

"Good, I'll need to ask him some questions."

"Just ignore it if he's gruff with you. He's always been a bit jealous," advised Hiroko.

"And here I've envied him," murmured Baki. At the question in her eyes, he elaborated, "He has the life I wanted: a home, a wife, children. Lord, I must be really tired to be sounding so, so--"

"Sentimental? Honest?" teased Hiroko. "Yura does have domestic bliss, but you have the future of Suna in your hands. It seems that you two traded ambitions somewhere along the way. Besides, isn't your team as good as family to you?"

"It's funny you should say that. Before my grandfather died, he told me to treat Temari as his granddaughter." Baki then fell back to a childhood show of affection by tugging gently at a strand of her hair as he said, "Thanks, Hiroko. I knew I could count on you."

"Oh, I'm being quite selfish, Baki. I expect a favor as payback for all the worry you've put me through these past few days," warned Hiroko.

Baki raised an eyebrow. "And you call me scary. All right, out with it. I'm not sure if I can afford your hospitality."

Hiroko merely shoved him toward the bathroom and said, "It's simple, Baki. As soon as things settle down a bit, you and Temari are going to be my babysitters at least once a month so Yura and I can work on that domestic bliss you envy him."

The door clicked shut in his face as Baki mumbled, "Maybe I should run away with my team."

The jonin heard her laughter as she walked away, but his heart felt lighter. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara now had a good chance of coming home.

But that was the last comforting thought he had for the day. Yura gave him the third degree about where he had slept at his house. Luckily Hiroko jumped in to inform Yura that he better change his attitude or they would lose a guaranteed babysitter for the twins. The man was quite cooperative after that.

The Councilors he met were relieved at Baki's arrival, but determined to put the blame for the alliance with Sound on the Kazekage, although the Council had fully supported it. They were ambivalent about the fate of his team when he said he could not confirm their deaths. The Council needed to feel that Suna still had power and Gaara, the Ultimate Weapon, would be the key to swaying them.

Baki was surprised that those Councilors who wanted Kankuro out of the way were operating out of fear that the boy would avenge his father. Obviously they knew little about the Puppeteer's personal relationship with the man. And he shuddered to think about Temari's fate. No one gave any regard to what the girl would want--except for him.

The jonin had gone from the Councilors' Garden to the Kazekage's Tower. He transferred his team's treasures to his house: Temari's fans, Kankuro's puppets, Gaara's stuffed bear. He fervently hoped that nothing would prevent them from coming home. If nothing else, he could get a message to Hiroko to ship them to some neutral destination.

No one questioned Baki's authority to lead the teams to search for the Kazekage's body in the canyon. He emphasized the need to confirm his death in order to secure peace between Wind and Fire Countries. They were soon spread across the canyon and in a few hours, Baki heard the whistle indicating they had found the bodies.

Baki stared at the decaying corpse of the Kazekage and his guards. The sight made him tremble with rage at Orochimaru. The anger only deepened when he inspected the bodies and found a scroll on one of the guards. It was a message dated a few days before Baki's meeting with Kabuto. The Kazekage's final instructions never reached Baki: _Abandon Sound if I do not first greet your team at the arena. I fear treachery. _

Baki remembered how the 'Kazekage' would only receive him in formal chambers with the screen extended when he had come to Sunagakure with the invasion plans after meeting Kabuto. Orochimaru had taken his place even then! He argued before an emergency meeting of the Council that technically speaking, the real Kazekage had never ordered Suna to support the Sound nins. It was a bitter victory, but Baki was able to personally write the missive of surrender to Konoha with a description of the way Orochimaru had deceived Suna.

His team could come home now, but Baki didn't want their fate left in the hands of the Council, so he pursued his final goal. He traveled up the cliffs to confront Chiyo and Ebizu for their signatures to declare Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara as adults in Suna. In return, he brought the papers to remit their resignation as judges with a date a week later. He had to endure thirty minutes of being castigated for being an impudent pup, chastised for not fulfilling his grandfather's fondest wish of being married with children, chided for incompetence in not recognizing the threat Orochimaru posed, and being fooled into thinking Chiyo had suddenly expired--twice!

At the end of the day, Baki decided to rest at his house this night and leave for the Crystal Caves in the morning. As the jonin closed his eyes, he hoped his team was staying out of trouble.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Crystal Caves Glade_

"Where are you going?" Gaara stood from where he was sitting in the dark hut. The night sky was lit by a half-moon.

Temari rolled over on her pallet, mumbling, "Stupid shadow boy."

"Shh, don't wake her," whispered Kankuro before slithering out of the back window of the hut. When he heard his brother land beside him, he continued, "Now that the watch raven is gone, I want to find the ruby wolves."

"Why do you seek them?" Gaara was walking quietly beside his brother as if a midnight stroll was common to them.

"Those wolves still bother Baki a lot. Couldn't you tell? He clenched his hand into a fist when he heard them and that's as good as anyone else losing their cool. Bad memories, I bet," explained Kankuro as he continued walking.

"Why do you care?" The curious tone in Gaara's voice was evidence that the question wasn't sarcastic.

"Because we've never done a damn thing for Baki, that's why," huffed Kankuro.

"Why is that important now?" Again, Gaara's question would have been annoying, but his brother knew he was trying to understand human behavior.

Kankuro stopped for a moment and explained, "Don't you see? He was anticipating what could go wrong in Konoha and left supplies here. He was prepared to take us away from Suna!"

"Why do you say that?" asked Gaara.

Kankuro kept himself from rolling his eyes. He was certain he was going to get tired of the "Why?" questions from Gaara, but someone had to educate the little squirt.

"The cleaning kits for our weapons and the clothing waiting for us here. You have to admit there's no way we're all the same size, except you and Temari. It made me realize what Baki's given up to play nursemaid to three brats."

"What brats?" asked Gaara in confusion.

"Us! You, me, Temari."

"Oh." Gaara let this thought settle. He supposed being a brat wasn't so bad if his siblings were in the same category. Still, the boy was accustomed to selfish motives rather than self-sacrifice. "What does Baki gain by helping us?"

"That's just it, Gaara, he has nothing to gain by helping us. Look, Baki is one of Suna's strongest jonin. He's a Marshal, a Councilor. Hell, he even owns a house and property! And he'd leave it all behind to save our hides. We owe him, Gaara. Destroying the wolves would be a way of saying thanks."

Gaara walked beside his brother in silence. He had not considered that he owed anything but death to those around him until he apologized to his siblings. "I will help you with the wolves."

"Cool, but tonight we just scout them out. I need a close look to see why the old man--"

"That's Lord Shugyoku to you, boy," inserted a low, feminine voice.

Kagami suddenly jumped into the path in front of them with a glass sphere in her hand casting a dim light. The mirror mutt, Souku, was again at her heels and sat on his haunches. "You should be glad it's me on watch tonight and not Uncle. What are you doing wandering around? Where's your sister? I better call--"

Kankuro acted on impulse and extended chakra strings to grab the girl's arm and another set to bind her lips. "Please don't wake Temari. She's really ugly on the warpath and even uglier when she doesn't get her beauty sleep. I just want to inspect those wolves."

Kankuro released the girl. Luckily for him, his maneuver allowed Kagami to appreciate his skill with chakra strings, so rather than shout for her uncle, she chided, "The ruby wolves aren't toys."

"Neither are my puppets," replied Kankuro defensively, then sounded rather cocky when he added, "But the wolves are held together by chakra strings and I'm very good at unraveling them."

"Kankuro wants to dismantle the wolves to thank Baki for helping us," inserted Gaara simply.

"And to show-- Lord Shugyoku our--appreciation--for his, er, hospitality." Kankuro remembered his manners and tried to think of how Baki would put it.

Kagami took Kankuro's measure and the little mirror mutt finally wagged his tail at them. "All right, but I'll guide you. You don't take one step closer than I say, understood?"

"Fine, you're in charge," agreed Kankuro with a bow to her. As they followed her, he muttered to Gaara, "She's as bossy as Temari."

"But you like Temari," observed Gaara, "so that should mean you like--"

"Have I ever told you how much I like you when you're quiet," injected Kankuro with a stress on the last word.

"No." Gaara fell silent after his reply.

Soon Kagami had led them to one of the caverns. Then she took a small jar from another pocket and smeared a line of the powder onto her forehead. "Rub this sage on your skin to mask your scent."

Kankuro squinted at the contents, then with practiced movements created the lines that normally would be made with his kumadori paints. He then handed the jar to Gaara who immediately shook his head and directed, "You do it."

Kankuro shrugged before putting a streak on each of Gaara's cheeks and a long line along his nose before assuring, "Don't worry, it'll wash right off."

Kagami had a puzzled expression on her face as she accepted the jar. Kankuro was definitely weird. Artistic, but weird. In the meantime Souku sniffed at the boys and gave another satisfied wag as his mistress gave her orders. "Drop to the floor and creep forward so we don't set them off. We keep the light globes around the pit so we can always see what they beasts are doing, so you'll have a clear view. Whisper if you have something to say."

They soon reached the edge of the pit and Kankuro counted six wolves. The two in the center of the pit reclined while another four paced along the edges. Their crystalline bodies resembled real wolves who had been skinned to show the gleaming, red muscle under the pelt. Two wolves suddenly attacked each other. Their red fangs appeared to be dripping blood, but it was simply the rubies catching the light.

Kankuro put his chin on his hand to study the movements and then focused on tracing the connecting threads. It was an amazing ability to form chakra strings that could exist independently of the creator. That was the bloodline trait of the clan, but still, the chakra strings should have disappeared when Baki killed Tengu, but instead, they continued to reconstitute. It was as if a piece of the Tengu were still alive.

"Seen enough?" asked Kagami.

"Hold on. I'm tracing the chakra strings holding the bodies together," whispered Kankuro.

"I can get a closer look with the Third Eye," offered Gaara. Souku turned his head and cocked one ear at the boy.

"Perfect. Go for it, bro," replied Kankuro.

Kagami watched in fascination as the red-head performed a jutsu and seemed to exude his eye into sand. He controlled it without chakra strings and the mutt followed it as long as possible. Soon they could see it floating near the ruby wolves. In the meantime Kankuro pulled out a scroll and pen he'd slipped into his pocket and began sketching out the bodies as he traced the assembly of threads in the creatures.

"There would be parallel strings to the limbs," informed Kagami when she glanced at his sketchings. The 'Ah' expression on Kankuro's face let her know her information was valuable.

"They aren't all rubies." Gaara's quiet voice was still offering a profound observation. Souku now chased the Third Eye as it bobbed back to Gaara.

Kankuro glanced up. "You sure about that?"

"Yes. The large crystal at the heart of each beast is a diamond," replied Gaara as he cast a cautious glance at the mirror mutt before dissolving the eye.

"But they still look red, as if--" Kankuro huffed. "Damn, I wish I had a spyglass."

Kagami shifted uncomfortably before pulling a lens out of her pocket and said, "Don't leave a smudge."

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Kankuro, then added, "Thanks."

Kagami seemed to deflate a little bit and admitted, "I can't watch the wolves for long without feeling nauseous."

Kankuro just nodded, completely oblivious to how uncomfortable the girl was becoming. "Whoa! The heart of the beasts have a tangle of threads. Chakra heart strings, I've never seen anything like it."

Gaara kept quiet in order not to distract his brother, but being accustomed to watching those around him, noticed that Kagami was now clasping her hands tightly.

After a few minutes, Kankuro whispered, "Now I understand! The Tengu made blood crystals from the diamonds. The chakra literally threaded his blood through the crystalline structure. That would explain why the wolves didn't die when he was killed and why they continue to reconstitute."

"It's time to go," insisted Kagami suddenly. She got up and soon had Souku trailing at her heels.

Kankuro caught up quickly with her. "Wait, you forgot your spyglass."

"Keep it; they're easy to make."

Kankuro recognized the familiar angry stride and finally realized she was upset--and that he had done something to piss her off. "Hey, I thought the old man, I mean, Lord Shugyoku also wanted these wolves destroyed?"

"Yes." Kagami walked faster with Souku now practically bouncing at her side.

"Kagami? Look, I'm not out to steal the damn jewels."

Kagami just shook her head and in the next instant she was gone.

Kankuro exhaled loudly and turned to Gaara. "Women."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Sunagakure_

"Yura confirmed that the funeral for the Kazekage will be at noon tomorrow." Hiroko was talking to Baki at his house in the morning as he prepared to leave. "I've listed you as out on mission to check the border in the meantime."

"Thanks. We'll wash and dress at the house before we present ourselves at the funeral. Can you leave formal kimonos for the boys here? Temari can use my grandmother's."

"No problem," assured Hiroko. Then she pointed her finger and said sternly, "Now listen to me, Baki. Temari is likely to get upset and start crying some time after you break the news."

The jonin frowned. "Crying, huh?" Then he said confidently, "Temari never cries."

Hiroko rolled her eyes. "She's been through hell this past week, she's walking into a potentially hostile situation in her own village, and you're going to confirm that her father is dead to the only child of his who still gives a damn. If any woman deserves to shed a flood of tears, it's Temari."

Baki stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. "Then Kankuro can--"

"Right, the boy would just tell her to quit crying."

"Hn." Baki turned his face away from her, but she did have a point. Baki then smirked. "I'll order Temari to keep her composure until she can talk to you."

"Aaaaugh, you really are a moron when it comes to women, Baki!" Hiroko poked at his chest and chided, "You are not running away from Temari, do you hear me, you insensitive clod!"

"Fine," huffed Baki as he turned to walk away. Then he turned sharply and in exasperation asked, "What the hell am I supposed to do with a weeping female?"

"Just hold her, Baki. Let her cry it out. That's all she'll need," explained Hiroko.

Baki scowled. "I can't touch touch Temari! I won't compromise her reputation--"

"You're not violating Temari if you hold her to offer her comfort, you old-fashioned prude! Believe me, her brothers will be relieved that you're there for her. Let her break down now and she'll be strong when you return."

Baki looked rather skeptical. "I'm not good at these things, Hiroko."

"You're good enough for Temari, Baki. Now go."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Crystal Caves_

Temari blinked her eyes in the morning as her brothers filled her in on their nocturnal wanderings. "Destroying those wolves is a great idea, Kankuro! Why didn't you wake me?"

The Puppet Master preened for a bit. If his sister offered direct praise, it had to be good. Then Gaara blew it when he had to explain, "Kankuro said you would be even uglier without your beauty sleep."

Temari's eyes narrowed, but before she could attack Kankuro, she suddenly sneezed. As soon as she recovered, they heard Kagami calling them. "Lord Shugyoku wants to speak to you now, Puppet Master."

Kankuro gulped, "Crap! She means me!"

Temari literally twisted his ear and said, "One: bow. Two: thank him. Three: offer to help with the wolves. Don't demand or get cocky, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, as if Baki didn't drill protocol into us all," muttered Kankuro when she let go. It was almost funny how Temari could sound like a feminine version of their sensei. Wind users were such control freaks.

As they walked out of the hut they could see the heads of the girls of the Shugyoku clan ducking behind the rocks as they spied on the activity. Only Kagami stood beside Houshou Shugyoku, a stern-faced man who was at least as old as their father.

Kankuro stepped forward and bowed respectfully with Temari and Gaara following. "My Lord Shugyoku, we thank you for the hospitality of your clan. We wish to show our appreciation by offering our services in dismantling the wolves."

Kankuro lifted his head and tried to assume a confident, but not arrogant, posture. The man before him took a step closer with a scowl clearly on his face.

"You, Puppet Master, can you verify what my niece told me as true? It's not some flight of fancy?" demanded Houshou.

Kankuro didn't back away, but had to work to keep his voice even timbered. "Yes, Lord Shugyoku, it's true. Once my brother identified the diamonds at the heart of the beasts, I was able to trace the heartstrings of chakra. They are blood crystals. I can unravel the chakra threading through the diamonds, but I need to figure out a way to deal with the blood once it's released."

"I can capture the blood. Like draws to like in this case," replied Houshou with a nod. "The blood can be drained into a special vessel."

"And then we'll burn it." Kagami spoke with a faint tremble in her voice.

Houshou looked at his niece and for a moment a sad expression flitted across his eyes. "I must study the jutsu for drawing the blood to me while Kagami blows the glass we need to capture it. We will be ready late this afternoon."

Lord Shugyoku extended his arm in front of him with his hand in a fist. Kankuro recognized the rather arcane Suna gesture of allegiance. He met the lord's fist with his own and echoed his words. "On my honor, together we stand."

The boy stepped back and felt as if he had just become an adult. He had initiated this mission, he had sealed an alliance upon his honor, and he was now personally responsible for its success. "Thank you, Lord Shugyoku."

Kagami and her uncle turned to go, but Temari called, "Kagami, please wait. I suppose you have bellows for your furnace, but my wind control could help. Let me go with you."

Kagami nodded her assent. Soon Kankuro and Gaara were left alone in the glade.

"You'll have to be in the pit to unravel the strings, won't you?" asked Gaara.

Kankuro gave a nervous laugh. "I'm counting on you and Temari to protect me. Come on, let's exercise our skills. Karasu is about the size a wolf..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Temari was in the glass blowing workshop in one of the niches of the cliffs with Kagami. The glass blower finally set aside her work and announced, "There, it's done."

"Kagami, what is it exactly?" asked Temari as she wiped her brow. "It sort of loops into itself."

"It's called a Klein bottle and according to Uncle Houshou, it's the only vessel that can be used to contain chakra-infused blood," explained Kagami. She tugged at a slim braid that had gotten loose and said, "The glass hawks are a lot easier by comparison."

"You make those? Is Souku the exception?"

"I was dabbling with mirrors when I put Souku together. My preference is blown glass; it's a talent I got from my mother."

A sad smile graced Temari's face as she admitted, "My wind talent comes from my mother, too. Father's talent," she hesitated as she wondered if he were dead or alive, "is sand, like Gaara."

"Does that make Kankuro the mutant?" asked Kagami wryly. "I'm sorry, I just find him so--odd."

"Frankly, I don't think he'd be insulted at being labeled a mutant," said Temari with smile. "But Kankuro is probably the most normal of us."

"Why do you say that? Your little brother seems very quiet. I can't imagine him giving you any trouble."

Temari could only smile at the girl's naiveté. Wait until she saw her brothers in action. "Gaara has his moods."

"So does Uncle Houshou. I think he gets tired of being surrounded by girls, you know? So why don't you think you're normal?"

"I'm too assertive, too smart, and too cold for a girl in Sunagakure," explained Temari. Then with a self-deprecating smile, she added, "And too arrogant, I suppose."

"You just resemble Marshal Baki," observed Kagami. "You really think Kankuro can unravel the strings? You do realize he'll have to be in the pit with the wolves."

Temari took a deep breath. "Gaara and I will be in there with him to protect him. I can't afford to lose him now."

Kagami nodded then walked to the hooks along the workshop that held the armored aprons she used for protection. "Here, take one of these. It's a lightweight metal, but it also wraps around for back support. It will protect you against the wolves."

Temari adjusted the strap around her neck. Although she didn't have her fan, she executed a familiar pattern of movements. "You're right; it's not heavy. I should be able to swing my fan without problem. I should go practice, though."

"We'll meet you at the wolf pit in an hour. I'm sure you're brothers remember the way."

Kagami sat quietly once Temari left. She was determined not to humiliate herself in the wolf pit and spent some time focusing on the image of the wolves while she performed some deep breathing. Once satisfied with curbing her repulsion of the beasts, she began practicing a fireblood jutsu. The destruction had to be absolute this time and she had to be the one to do it. After all, Tengu's wolves were her legacy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Crystal Caves Wolf Pit_

As soon as Baki stepped into the glade of the Crytal Caves, he heard the mad howling of the wolves. His heart raced at the thought of finding the mangled bodies of his team and he cursed the fates that would prevent them from going home now.

He rushed to the wolf pit with Wind Sword in hand only to be stopped by the amazing sight before him. A jeweled chimera at the center of the pit was attacking the ruby wolves with its lion's claws, the horns of its goat's head, and the fangs of it's serpent's tail. It was the ultimate creation of Houshou Shugyoku.

The wolves snapping at the chimera were stranded in sand as Gaara held them in place in a circle. Temari waved her fan and the cutting winds tore through the chakra strings to send the jewels in one wolf tumbling in the air. And then Kankuro was there to capture the large crystal released from the heart of the beast. He seemed to juggle it in his hands, but Baki could see the red threads unraveling in synchrony with the movements of Kankuro's digits.

Then Houshou caught the--blood? Yes, the red threads now looked like blood! It formed a stream that drained into an oddly shaped vessel, a Klein bottle if he remembered correctly, held by Kagami.

"Next!" yelled Kankuro.

That's when Baki realized they were down to three wolves. He was about to leap into the pit to help when Temari glanced up at him, shook her head no, and swept her fan to cut the next wolf. Baki offered a nod to her, but stood at the ready. His team wanted to do this without his intervention and he understood they needed to feel in control given the uncertainty that waited for them in Sunagakure.

Kankuro's dexterity in unraveling the heartstrings made him appear as a magician. The large diamond revealed by untangling the strings was ignored as the group focused on drawing the blood. Soon all that remained of the wolves were the jewels littering the ground. With a wave of his hand, Houshou dismissed the chimera and it vanished into a scroll.

Baki now jumped into the pit. "This is your idea of rest and recuperation?"

"Nah, just a way to pay a debt of gratitude." Kankuro then waved his hand over the glittering rubies in the sand as he said with a laugh, "But it beats vacationing in Nightingale Country."

"You're right," admitted Baki as he saw the three siblings standing together. He felt a moment of pride to see the team they had become, but chastised, "You still need to clean up this mess. We are guests of Lord Shugyoku after all."

"Not guests, but allies," said Houshou as he stepped forward to clasp Kankuro on the shoulder. "We thank you, Puppet Master Kankuro. Keep the rubies and the diamonds you cleansed. They are an apt trophy for your work here."

The young man blushed at the recognition, but kept his composure. Gaara then gathered the jewels into a sand gourd that he handed to his brother.

"There's one step left," reminded Houshou. Everyone turned to look at Kagami now.

Kagami stood holding the full Klein bottle in both hands. She looked up to her uncle and gave a nod. "You should all leave the pit. The fireblood jutsu will be fierce."

"I will stay," said Gaara and crossed his arms over his chest in a rather stubborn posture.

"Gaara can use a sand shield to protect Kagami if needed," explained Baki when Temari and Kankuro looked as if they also planned to stay. "Let's get out of the young lady's way." .

The stood at the edge of the pit and watched the girl perform the jutsu. The vessel seemed to shine with light and for a moment, Temari thought it would explode with the pressure. She could hear Kankuro yelling, "Kagami!"

But Gaara had put up a wall of sand between them and the Klein bottle. Once the flash receded, he lowered it and Kagami stepped forward. She put her hand into the black ashes that were left and let them filter through her fingers. "It's over."

Her uncle reached her just as she collapsed. He held her in his arms and turned to the others. "My niece just needs to rest. Please join us in our dining hall for dinner this evening. Baki knows the way."

With a flash, Lord Shugyoku was gone. Gaara was soon with them at the edge of the pit.

Baki turned to his team with a satisfied smirk. "Can't leave you unsupervised, can I?"

"A good shinobi uses any opportunity to hone his skill--or hers!" Kankuro suddenly added when he felt his sister's fan poking him in the back.

"What's the news, Sensei," Temari asked once she was satisfied she had corrected her brother.

"We'll arrive in Sunagakure in time to attend the Kazekage's funeral tomorrow," said Baki. At their collective gasp, he merely explained, "We found his body and it is clear Orochimaru killed him and his guards well before the final rounds of the chunin exams in Konoha."

"So we can go home?" Kankuro asked with one eye squinting.

Gaara added, "Will they want us to?"

"Suna needs all its talent, but we may need to remind the Council of your value. Still, we'll do it by standing together, with all of you having full status as adult citizens of Suna."

"Adults? You mean, we'll be--" began Kankuro.

"Free," said Temari. Free to be with her brothers, free to pursue her goal to become jonin, free to marry when and if she wanted.

"Yes, Temari, you are all free."

Kankuro gave a whoop and said, "Great! Let's get cleaned up so we can get to the grub. I'll race you all back to the hut."

He took off at a run and Gaara surprised the others by suddenly deciding to race against his brother.

"Will you look at that?" asked Baki with a note of wonder.

"It's a male bonding thing, right?" muttered Temari, but she had a small smile on her face.

"Women cooperate, men compete," offered Baki with a shrug. He looked at her wearily, still thinking about Hiroko's warning that the girl would break down, but Temari just seemed tired. Then the jonin noticed something else. "What are you wearing?"

"This? Oh, it's an armored apron Kagami let me use. I'll take it off for dinner. She was worried about the wolves ripping into me," said Temari with a shrug.

Having felt the power of the beasts ripping at his limbs, Baki was amused by her nonchalant manner. "Good idea."

"You were lucky you got out alive, weren't you?" said Temari as she walked beside him. "I was thinking about you when I faced each wolf, trying to imagine what it would feel like. Jaws hanging off of your arms, your legs. You're lucky all you lost was an eye."

"I'm lucky that in the long run, I gained my team," replied Baki. "Come on, I think I can hear Kankuro's stomach growling from here."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Crystal Caves Glade_

Kagami, with Souku at her heels, escorted the guests back to their hut in the glade after the dinner. As they passed by the pool, she sat and pulled off her shoes. "I think I'll sit for a moment to recover from all the chattering. All of you must be deaf by now. My cousins were really excited to show off with the little feast they prepared."

Kankuro plopped down near her and leaned back on his elbows before patting his stomach. "Your cousins are great cooks."

"And you have a great appetite," observed Temari as she poked her brother in his side with her toe.

"Be careful, Temari, he might explode if prodded," warned Baki.

"Do I need to raise a sand shield?" asked Gaara. His monotone delivery made the others laugh.

"Save your chakra, Gaara. We can head up to the cliffs to enjoy the sunset and get out of range." Baki was gone in the next instant.

Kankuro looked up to see Baki sitting comfortably on a wide ledge, one arm propped on a bent knee. Gaara went next and was soon perched on a solitary outcropping on the other side of the cliffs where he could view everyone below him. Temari looked at her brothers then at her sensei. In the next instant she, too, was gone to reappear by the jonin.

Kankuro merely stretched out with his hands behind his head. The position allowed him to see his siblings above them in his periphery.

"My cousins can be a nuisance, but I'll let them know how much you liked their cooking. They'll be twittering for weeks," said Kagami. "So tell me, when did you realize you had a talent for chakra strings?"

Kankuro squinted at Kagami before he began his tales. It wasn't often that he found someone who could appreciate, let alone understand, the intricacies of manipulating chakra strings. It was soon twilight before the Puppeteer fell into a companionable silence.

"Your sister is upset," observed Kagami as she glanced at the couple on the ledge.

"Baki always takes care of her. " Kankuro spared a quick look, but then averted his gaze. "I figured Temari would do the crying."

"But not you or Gaara?"

"I won't cry and Gaara can't," said Kankuro, "so I guess Temari has to cry for us all."

"Why won't you cry for your father?" asked Kagami. But her voice carried no censure, just curiosity.

"Because he was a real bastard," mumbled Kankuro. "I guess you think that makes me one, too. Not being able to mourn for my father."

"No, I actually understand." Kagami wrapped her arms around her knees and confessed, "You see, the Tengu, well, he was my father."

Kankuro propped himself on his elbows and whispered his one fear. "You ever worry you'll turn out just like him?"

"Yes." Kagami's voice was soft and Souku touched her with his mirrored nose.

Kankuro sat up and mirrored her posture as he, too, wrapped his arms around his knees. "Yeah, I can sure understand that."

They remained looking at the stars, but oddly comforted at the thought that someone else shared their fear.

IIIIIIIII

Baki wasn't surprised when Temari appeared next to him on the ledge and sat down. It was a sunset, after all, and they were both wind users looking for that change in the breeze. He was quite relieved that Hiroko's dire predictions of Temari breaking down crying had not manifested.

They sat quietly by each other for almost an hour. The sun had set and the stars were appearing overhead when Temari murmured. "He was brilliant, wasn't he? Kankuro with the heartstrings, I mean."

"Yes, he was," agreed Baki readily.

All was still for a moment, then she said, "Without his face paint, Kankuro looked like Father, but younger, like when Father was happy, like when Father loved us."

That's when it happened. Temari suddenly turned to Baki and was weeping against his chest, not wailing, but quietly sobbing. Baki quelled his impulse to make a quick escape and held her close while she wept. And strangely enough, instead of feeling burdened, the jonin felt a sense of relief in holding her so closely. More importantly, he felt a sense of belonging.

Temari finally found her her voice. "I remember Father holding me like this when Mother died. Except, he told me to quit crying and never show weakness. I don't think he was comfortable with tears."

"To tell the truth, neither am I," confessed Baki as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her face gently. "But a very scary woman told me to let you cry now and it would make you stronger. It makes no sense to me, but then according to Hiroko, I'm a moron when it comes to women."

Temari accepted the handkerchief and emitted a mixture of a sob and a chuckle. "She really said that?"

"I can't remember if it was before or after she called me an insensitive clod," muttered Baki, but Temari's laugh was worth revealing the insults.

"I love Hiroko," admitted Temari as she wiped at her eyes.

"Good, because she's expecting us to babysit her sons at least once a month."

"What!" Now Temari pulled back to look at Baki. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. I told you she was scary. Why do you think they put her charge of the mission desk?"

"It will be good to see her there again. So many other things will be different. Like, we won't be able to live in the Tower anymore." Then suddenly Temari lost her composure again and began sobbing. Her words came in gasps as she tried to explain. "How will the boys--in the barracks treat-- Gaara? They hate him; Kankuro--won't be able-- to protect him from the taunts and then Gaara will--he'll--."

"Temari, it's all right," assured Baki as he brought his other arm around her. "You'll live at my house; I made sure all your things got moved from the Tower. Don't worry."

Temari sniffed, blew her nose, and looked up at her Sensei with red eyes and runny nose. "You think of everything, don't you?"

"It's in the Sensei handbook somewhere," Baki replied. "Something about keeping one step ahead of your team."

Temari leaned into him again and said, "My father made a lot of poor decisions, but one thing he did right was making you our sensei."

Baki let his chin rest on the crown of her head when he heard her breathing become regular. He would let her sleep for a while; she'd earned her rest. He looked at the glade and remembered that his life had been on a different path when he had first come to the Crystal Caves. But at the moment, he had no regrets.

IIIIIIIIII

Gaara sat like a statue, but had a clear view of his brother and sister the entire evening. He could hear his brother's voice as he spoke to Kagami and found it reassuring. The girl was not as pretty as her cousins, but her voice had a low, soothing quality. She was bossy in a caring way, much like Temari. Perhaps that's why Kankuro seemed at ease with her now.

He saw Temari crying and wondered what it would feel like to shed tears again. Then he saw Baki wrapping Temari in his arms. Gaara knew his Sensei wasn't an affectionate man, so the boy took it as a sign of how important Temari was to him. He remembered the strength of the man, the feeling of being protected, and was satisfied that Temari would be all right.

Finally, Gaara wondered if he would ever be able to offer that sense of security to someone else, even to his village. Kazekage. Wasn't that the true purpose of the office? But first, he had to go home.

_End Chapter 3_

Author Notes:

Sorry this took so long; I didn't expect the update to take a month, but this is a very busy time of year. I have one more chapter for this story arc and I hope it won't take another month. Then I'll start a new story to cover the missions where the Sand Siblings work with the Leaf nins.

I hope you found the descriptions of the ruby wolves and the blood crystal believable within this universe. I wasn't sure why I made them ruby wolves in the previous chapter, but as I was trying to think of a reason why they didn't 'die', the chakra infused blood made sense to me.

The Klein bottle is a real hypothetically impossible figure. It winds up being sort of a volumetric presentation of a mobius strip, I suppose. Again, it seemed to be sufficiently bizarre to capture the blood.

Kagami's character revealed herself in little bits. The fact that the Tengu was her father was a bit of a surprise to me, but it fit once I started writing the scenes where the boys visit the wolves. And it gave me a point of connection between Kagami and Kankuro that other girls he'll meet just won't have.

I liked playing with Gaara's transformation into Kankuro's little brother. I hope I kept him in character. He is so powerful and so much has happened to make Gaara cynical, but there's an innocence there that I hope I captured. His decision to stay to shield Kagami is an important expression of the changes in him.

Kankuro being central to the success of the mission helped me highlight his talent. Using chakra strings on 'real' people isn't something we've seen him do, but I think he can, so I inserted it. During this entire episode he is without his face paint. I also wanted to illustrate that Kankuro would be one who would first realize just how much Baki was willing to do to help them.

I think Temari would have been the only one to shed tears for her father, but I could only see Baki as being the one to offer the shoulder (after Hiroko got finished with him). I also used this adventure to explain that armored apron thing that shows up for a while.

And of course, Baki is up to his usual scheming, but always with the thought of protecting the sibs. I enjoyed his interactions with Hiroko (not a canon character) because I think even the Schemer needs someone he can trust. Heh heh, should I actually write a scene where he and Temari are watching Hiroko's twin babies?

Thanks for reading--and for waiting.


	4. Family Crests

Summary: Homecoming for Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari is ensured with Baki's guidance.

**Forceful Winds**

_**Family Crests**_

Baki's team followed him out of the Crystal Caves before dawn. As they scanned the expanse of sand before them, Kankuro asked, "What's the plan, Baki? Do we just show up at the funeral? Don't we need formal wear or something? How long will it take to get home? Hey, wait a minute. Where is home now, exactly? Are we staying in the barracks?"

"I don't want to live in the barracks," muttered Gaara.

Before Baki could reply, Kankuro declared, "Man, I'm gonna hate that, too. I know! We could use the jewels to rent an apartment. How much are they worth, anyway?"

"I don't want to live in a strange apartment," murmured Gaara again.

"Boys, we're not living in the barracks or in a strange apartment. We'll be staying in Baki's house," announced Temari. Gaara and Kankuro did a synchronized swivel of their necks to look at their Sensei.

"What?" Now the brothers were sounding like the other's echo.

"My house not good enough for you?" asked Baki in a wry tone. "You've invaded it often enough."

"You sure you can handle a permanent invasion?" Kankuro squinted at Baki.

"Who said it was permanent? I'm just trying to protect the village from your adolescence," replied Baki. He turned to Gaara who was clearly frowning and asked, "You have a problem with it?"

"What did they do with our--possessions?" Gaara now stood stiffly with arms crossed at his chest.

"I had to use a handcart to move the puppets." Baki stared at Kankuro in annoyance, but the boy merely pumped his fist in a yes-gesture.

"And all the fans." His tone was a bit exasperated as he remembered the multitude of fans with botanical images, but Temari offered him a bright smile of apology in return.

"And the bear?" ventured Gaara.

"And the bear," Baki confirmed with a sigh. "I felt like a damn peddler. The genin moved the rest later."

Temari and Kankuro then started arguing over whose 'treasures' were more important and who had the most 'junk.' Meanwhile, Gaara unfolded his arms and cast a questioning glance at the jonin, but the man merely offered a shrug. Of course he'd known the bear was important to the boy. Why would he leave it?

"Now cut the chatter. We'll be on the trail for five hours and that gives us just enough time to bathe at the house and change for the funeral. Let's go."

When Kankuro ignored Baki's directive and began to chatter to him about his puppets in comparison to the Shugyoko clan's menagerie, Temari hung back to assure Gaara.

"See, Gaara? If Baki didn't care about you, why would he go to the trouble to get your bear and let you stay at his house?"

Gaara remained quiet for a moment before observing, "You are precious to him. So by extension, anything that is precious to you becomes something he will protect, even a demon-child who is your brother."

"Gaara, Baki wouldn't do something just to make me happy. He would have to see the value of such actions." Temari then reached out and ruffled Gaara's red hair, something she had always wanted to do. "But I'm glad you realized that you are precious to me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Sunagakure_

Baki led them to his house without much incident after instructing the sentry to not bother reporting their passage since the trio was with him.

The three teenagers seemed to relax once they entered his home and all fell into their familiar places for a moment. First their weapons were placed near the entry, then Temari sat on the couch so she could look out the window into the xeroscaped garden, Kankuro sprawled out on the rest of it, and Gaara perched himself to sit cross-legged on the back of the couch above his siblings.

"You can take a minute to catch your breath, but then you hit the showers and change. Temari, you'll take the master suite since it's the only one that has a private bath. You boys have to share the other bathroom, but the two rooms connect to it. I'll take up residence in the Councilors' Quarters."

"I didn't think we'd be kicking you out of your own house," said Temari.

"It's best that I have a separate residence if only to guard your reputation. I'll move my things out after the funeral today. Why don't you go ahead and use the shower now? You, too, Gaara. You should find what you need in the hall bathroom. Your room is the one guarded by the bear."

"It will feel good to get my hair washed properly," said Temari as she rubbed her scalp She left the room with Gaara at her heels. Everyone pretended to ignore the muted squeal the boy gave when he found his bear, but Kankuro did smile before addressing his Sensei.

"Baki, are you sure you don't want those jewels that were the ruby wolves? It would be like we could pay you rent for your house, you know."

"I'm just satisfied the wolves are gone, Kankuro, and I will be greatly offended if you ever bring up the idea of rent again. Besides, you might be legally free adults now, but the Council has confiscated the Kazekage's assets. They could bind you with all sorts of debts to keep you under their thumb."

"It just seems like it's blood money, especially those diamonds that were the hearts. I feel as if--as if nothing good can happen until they're gone from Suna." Kankuro then ducked his head and offered a bit bashfully, "I guess I'd like to be able for Kagami to know that they're finally being used for something good. She deserves that satisfaction."

Baki was pleased by the boy's concern; it spoke of a noble heart. "There are new orphans in Suna, so the jewels could be used to help with that. Let's just keep an eye out for opportunities."

"Yeah, Kagami should like that." Kankuro nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna check on my puppets. Thanks."

The young man punched the jonin on the shoulder as he walked out. Everyone heard his yell of delight reverberate through the house when he found his puppet collection.

IIIIIIIIIII

"I can't tie this--thing." Gaara's voice held a familiar irritation as he stood at Kankuro's door, but instead of ending with a threat to kill his brother, he asked, "Could you help me, Kankuro?"

"Sure, bro, you just have to push through here and pull through there." The Puppeteer deftly secured the tie of the hakama and shifted it into place so that the formal kimono wasn't wrinkled.

Kankuro then poked at the five circles on the kimono that were embroidered to resemble the crest he normally wore on his shirt. "The tailor did a great job on the Sandstorm kamon. Let's see if Temari is ready."

They walked into the living room to find their sister standing with Baki. The black kimono highlighted the girl's pale features and this was accentuated by their Sensei's looming presence behind her. The man's cowl and eye drape were also black which served to make him look quietly menacing.

"You're looking dangerous there, Baki," observed Kankuro.

"Good," replied the jonin.

"So how do we look?"

"You clean up very well, both of you," said Temari, although she reached out to straighten the neck of Kankuro's kimono and Gaara's sleeve.

"You look nice, too," offered Kankuro. "How come your kimono has the tri-moon crest?"

"It's from Baki's family, so it carries the same Mitsuki crest that's on my fan," explained Temari. She really hadn't noticed it until he mentioned it. She touched absently at the hair pin that held the bun at the back of her head. It, too, carried the tri-moon kamon.

"I don't want anyone who sees Temari to forget her ties to my family," explained Baki. He turned the topic to their current mission. "The Kazekage will be buried without cremation as is tradition. I'll arrive first, then you'll make your entrance."

"Are you expecting trouble?" asked Gaara.

"I think it's best to be prepared," confirmed Baki. "Carrying weapons openly would violate our customs."

"So that means all weapons are concealed?" Kankuro was sufficiently cynical about Suna customs.

Baki smirked at the boy as he addressed him, "Could you use the diamonds you have in a small puppet?"

"Sure. You think we'll have to offer a bribe?" The Puppeteer cocked his head to one side.

"Or retribution. Make it simple, but with some flourish," instructed Baki with a slight smirk.

"Gotcha!" said Kankuro as he left to gather the six large diamonds.

"Gaara, your sand gourd would not be appropriate to carry," began Baki, but even as Gaara began to frown, he added, "however, if you shape the container into a rectangular box and camouflage it with the black sand in the back garden, it will blend with your clothing."

Gaara stood silently for a moment before nodding and walking away to take care of his sand.

"I don't suppose my tessen will work?" asked Temari. "It does fold up black."

Baki turned to a table and removed a slender box from a drawer. "Take this one. It's hand-sized, but the steel is sharp. I don't want you waking up to find you've become someone's trophy bride."

"What? But we're going to a funeral? Who would--would--"

"Offer to console you? Drug you outright?" supplied Baki with a sardonic tone.

"No one is going to force me to get married." She muttered under her breath, "The bastards."

Baki nodded in satisfaction as he surveyed his team when they re-assembled. The black fan hung with gleaming menace on Temari's waist. Gaara was standing with perfect posture with his sand in a slender box at his back.

And Kankuro? He did not disappoint. The diamonds, now embedded into a heavy link chain, gleamed like a snake wound around his shoulder like a ceremonial braid. He nudged a finger to extend a chakra string and the head of the adamantine reptile seemed to move like a cobra.

"Perfect. Let's go."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_The Funeral_

Baki brought up the rear of the procession of Councilors as they entered the main courtyard for the funeral. As he turned to take his place, he executed a quick Wind Whisper justu. The timing was perfect.

The Head Councilor rose to offer greetings before the priest began the ritual, but his words died as he began saying, "All are welcome..."

A gasp spread through the crowd as a carpet of sand flew over the gates and hovered at the center of the courtyard before the Kazekage's coffin. Gaara was at the center with steadfast posture while Temari and Kankuro flanked him.

They remained silent as they waited for a reaction from the Council. As Baki expected, a Councilor named Fundo stepped forward. "How dare you desecrate this solemn ritual! You impersonate the Kazekage's dead family. Gaara is a demon who would happily kill his brother and sister, not carry them to this ceremony! This must be some trick our enemies have concocted. Guards, seize these impostors!"

Immediately, the sand began swirling at Gaara's feet. Temari opened the fan at her waist and assumed an attack posture. Kankuro manipulated his digits and the glittering snake uncoiled at his shoulder and rose as if to strike.

"Hold!" Baki's roar literally made the jonin who were moving toward his team stop in their tracks to look at him. "As their Sensei, I can assure you this is my team. You see proof of it in their talents."

The crowd murmured and Yura, now also a member of the Council, declared, "Baki's right; they carry the chakra signatures I've come to associate with them."

Fundo stepped forward and sneered. "If that's true, the Kazekage's children should know they are now wards of Suna!"

"The Kazekage's children are legal adults," countered Baki dryly as he pulled three scrolls from the sleeve of his kimono. "Here's the proof."

He flicked them into the air and executed an elegant wind jutsu so that the scrolls unfurled and fluttered in the wind so that the signatures were in view of the Councilors. A wave his hand brought the scrolls back to the jonin.

"You think you're so clever, Baki?" hissed Fundo. "Their father might not have ordered the invasion of Konoha, but he was still a failure in protecting Suna! The retribution to Konoha will take their lifetimes to pay. They must be taken into custody! Can we let them bury their father and then escape his debts?"

"They're adults. They can speak for themselves," replied Baki.

At this point, Temari snapped her fan closed while Baki stepped forward. He bowed to her deferentially and offered her a hand as she stepped off of the sand and onto the courtyard with regal composure.

"I am Sabaku no Temari. I am here to see that the Kazekage is buried with the dignity appropriate to his office. I willingly offer my life to protect Suna, but I pledge to be an agent for maintaining peace among the Shinobi nations. That is the lesson I learned from my father's failure."

Temari took her place on Baki's left as they faced the crowd. Then Kankuro stepped onto the courtyard with a presence reminiscent of the Kazekage. Indeed, some Councilors did a double-take given his strong resemblance to his father. The Puppeteer made a point to confront Councilor Fundo as he spoke.

"I am Sabaku no Kankuro. I am here to see the Kazekage's debts are paid and I offer these diamonds to be used as tribute to Konoha."

With a quick flick of his fingers, the chain holding the diamonds snaked around Fundo's neck and tightened ever so slightly as Kankuro finished. "I willingly offer my life to protect Suna, but I pledge that those left orphaned will not be undefended and will not become slaves to the state. That is the lesson I learned from my father's failure."

Kankuro released the chain with an absent wave of his hand, leaving Fundo to gasp for a moment. The diamonds were immediately coiled at Kankuro's shoulder again. The crowd whispered at the wealth the boy carried so nonchalantly.

As Kankuro took his place on Baki's right, Fundo turned to his colleagues with a red face. "You see the menace that has come back? Do you mean to welcome even the Shukaku?"

Before any could respond to his challenge, the hiss of Gaara's sand caught everyone's attention. He took his place in front of Baki with his arms slightly opened as if to guard Temari and Kankuro. His harsh tone carried the force of his words, although he was soft-spoken.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. I am here to protect my family and whether you want me here or not, I will not abandon them."

The murmurs rose in the crowd as they voiced their disbelief. The boy was known to have no affection for his own family. How could this be the demon they had long feared?

Gaara continued, "I am the Kazekage's legacy and, yes, I carry the Shukaku. But I offer my life to protect my family, and by extension, this village. I pledge to destroy the enemies of Suna, whether they are from another village or hiding among our own. That is the lesson I learned from my father's failure."

Fundo turned to complain to the other Councilors, but the murmurs among the crowd were hard to ignore. The Shukaku...to protect us?...Such power...thought the boy was crazy, but he seems sane enough... Ultimate weapon...

Baki's voice cut across the murmuring crowed. "With the Council's permission, I would escort my team to pay their respects to their father one last time."

The jonin met the gaze of every Councilor and wasn't satisfied until he received at least a reluctant nod from each, although the majority seemed relieved at the turn of events.

The four turned in synchrony to walk toward the open casket. A preservation jutsu gave the illusion of an uncorrupted body lying in state. Baki approached first and tucked a slender scroll under the Kazekage's hands. He walked back and knelt to bow formally. His team echoed his actions, each one leaving a token and then stepping back to bow.

Temari felt the quiet tears streaming down her cheeks, but let them fall onto their father. He couldn't run away from her tears now. She removed a small paper fan she had made from her obi. She flared the fan across the Kazekage's chest to reveal their mother's name inscribed on it.

Kankuro looked at that familiar visage of the Kazekage for a long moment and fought back the twinge of sorrow this final encounter drew from him. He took one of the rubies he had up his sleeve and instead of flipping it onto the body, he carefully tucked it into the folds of his sister's fan. To Kankuro, the ruby glistened like the blood of their mother.

Finally, Gaara looked down at the corpse. He felt nothing for the dead, but for the living. For his brother and sister--and his Sensei, he felt a sense of hope as they bid farewell to the man who had controlled their lives for so long. Gaara let a bit of his precious sand cascade into his hand first, then he slowly let it filter through his fingers to anchor the ruby and the fan. It was only fitting a part of their mother now stay with their father.

The Yondaime Kazekage would have been pleased with their tokens, even the scroll from Baki. It read: As Sensei, Servant, or Soldier, whatever they need, I will be for them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The funeral procession led the congregation to the mausoleum, the final resting place of the Kazekages and Suna nobility. The coffin was sealed in its compartment and the crowd began to disperse.

At this point, the Baki became separated from his team as he responded to queries from other Councilors. In his periphery he could see Kankuro with Gaara quietly standing beside him as the boy exchanged greetings with acquaintances. He had left Temari with Hiroko, but now couldn't see her.

After a time, Kankuro caught Baki's attention in the distance with clear hand signals indicating that he and Gaara were making their escape. Either that, or Kankuro was intent on choking himself and wanted his body dragged home. Baki nodded; it was understood he'd follow with Temari later. Again, Baki felt uneasy about not knowing where she was.

A short time later, Baki had no trouble locating Temari. In fact, everyone remaining on the grounds turned their attention to the voice emanating from behind one of the monuments.

"No, I don't need to be consoled, and if you don't unhand me, this fan will be slicing off more than just silk!"

Three seconds later, Fundo's nephew came limping out while quiet laughter erupted around him. In contrast, Temari was quite composed when she appeared. She carefully snapped her fan closed and gave a bow to those remaining. "Please forgive me; I can abide neither bad manners nor morons. And for the record, no one should presume to be my future husband."

She rose to see expressions of admiration among some of the Councilors and caught Yura offering a comment to Baki then laughing. Thinking that she would soon lose her grip if anyone made a snide remark to her, she got her Sensei's attention by announcing, "I'm ready to leave now."

Several men offered to walk her home, but Baki made it to her side before she had to make her refusals. The fact that her kimono bore the Mitsuki crest prevented anyone from claiming they had precedence to escort the Kazekage's daughter. Baki bowed to her, offered his arm, and led her away.

It was the first time Temari had taken the arm of a man as if she were a grown woman. She was relieved that Baki was there because she began to feel her energy draining with every step they took. Walking in the kimono was also tricky, so it was fortunate that Baki could support her if she stumbled.

Then she remembered Yura''s laughter. "What did Yura say to you? I saw him laughing."

Baki's lips twitched a bit before he turned to look down at her. "He said that you're scarier than Hiroko."

"Oh." They continued walking in silence for a moment.

"I agreed," Baki finally admitted.

"What? Why you--" Temari whacked his arm with her fan, although she used the blunt end.

"Quit beating on me, woman, you're only proving my point," cautioned Baki, but there was laughter in his voice.

"You're right. I'll show you some mercy and pretend I'm a delicate lady," said Temari as she tried to stifle an unladylike yawn.

They walked to the house with Baki describing all kinds of impossible damage she had wrought to his arm while Temari offered cures even more caustic than the injury. Still, their banter made the long walk pass quickly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Council Chambers_

_Sunagakure_

The next morning, Kankuro, back to his face paint and cowl, presented the six diamonds to the Council for assessment. Their value would, indeed, cover the remuneration demanded by Konoha.

"That much, huh?" Kankuro was trying to keep his voice from squeaking. If he had been a greedy man, he would have been set for life. Luckily for Suna, he was a simple shinobi who just wanted to get rid of cursed gemstones.

"How exactly did you come by this fortune?" asked one of the Councilors.

"It was guarded by a demon," replied Kankuro, "but my brother and sister helped me defeat it in the Crystal Caves. We left before any of the other beasts that dwell there hunted us."

Baki gave a nod of approval to this version of the story and heard Temari release a sigh. Kankuro sometimes spoke before he thought.

"We will keep the diamonds in the treasury until we can deliver them to Konoha," proclaimed Fundo. "Suna should not be in a rush to submit the jewels until a new Hokage has been installed and settled."

"You really think it will be safer in the treasury than guarded by Gaara?" asked Baki with smirk.

The boy chose that moment to look directly at Fundo while the sand around him cast a menacing shadow on the wall. The jonin was beginning to think Gaara had a dark sense of humor.

Temari bit back a smile at how Fundo was squirming and spoke. "The treasury would need extra guards. Do we have enough jonin to maintain the security on the jewels?"

Yura immediately shook his head. "We are rather short-handed. I'd propose that the jewels are safe with Gaara. He's like an impenetrable fortress."

The Councilors agreed and soon the topic turned to considering a new Kazekage before Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were excused from the chamber. After some discussion, the Council held a slim majority for an innovative attempt to operate the village through Council rule.

"There goes the neighborhood," muttered Kankuro to Temari. He glanced to Baki and found the jonin actually massaging his temples.

"Baki, since you've had the most experience as an administrative aide to the Kazekage, we'll put you in charge of seeing to those operations."

Baki looked up and scowled. It was actually a logical choice, but he wanted to gain something for being saddled with the duty. "With all due respect, I need to train with my team--unless you want to grant them chunin status outright. They passed their written exam and they passed the Forest of Death in record time--and without a scratch."

Temari, Kankuro, and even Gaara all looked at their Sensei in disbelief. Hadn't their mission to Konoha ended in failure? Temari had been literally handed her victory by the Shadow Boy, Kankuro had forfeited outright, and even Gaara had been on the defensive when his match had been interrupted.

"But the invasion was a disaster," began Fundo.

"They survived their battles in the Konoha forests and defeated a demon from the Crystal Caves. Surely these acts are sufficient reason to recognize them as chunin as I have for the past year," insisted Baki.

An elderly Councilor now stood to speak. "It is true that we lost many soldiers in the battle, fine shinobi who thought they were following the Kazekage's orders. Still, the retreat was called before irreparable damage to the alliance between Wind and Fire Countries was perpetrated."

Another older Councilor then spoke. "After the Konoha, er, excursion, I decided to get re-acquainted with a past colleague. I have been exchanging informal letters with with Koharu Utatane--"

Fundo murmured, "You're too old to have a girlfriend."

The other Councilors ignored the statement, but Kankuro and Temari exchanged a smile that left Gaara baffled. Why would any man, regardless of age, want a girlfriend?

The Councilor cleared his throat and continued. "She indicates that Konoha would still welcome Suna as an ally. Konoha now understands the role they played in fostering our actions by turning a blind eye when missions best left to Suna were offered to them. Yes, the invasion failed, but a new understanding between Konoha and Suna can blossom. We have the opportunity to forge an alliance that is more than just words decorating a scroll. I regret the catalyst, but not the opportunity or the future it portends."

"So, does that mean we're chunin or not?" murmured Kankuro to Temari, although the Council overheard every word.

The Council took a vote and approved the designation with one caveat. The chunin status would not be revealed to Konoha until the next set of exams when their names would be conspicuously absent.

The three new chunin left the Council chambers with Baki and the glee in Kankuro's and Temari's voices was infectious. Even Gaara seemed to have an upturn to his lips. This all faded when Baki stopped their progress.

"Now that you're chunin, you get to help with the administrative duties. I think it's within the range of your mental abilities." The jonin walked away and counted to three before he heard the first complaint."

"Wait a minute, you mean if we were still listed as genin, we--"

"Would be rather useless to me in wading through the paperwork, the accounts, and the legal issues." Baki when turned to his team. "Besides, these duties will give you a perspective on what leading a shinobi village requires."

"But we have so much work to do to get stronger," said Temari with a frown. She never wanted the feeling of losing, especially to a slacker like the Shadow Boy.

"You're right, Temari. You should have used your summoning jutsu to defeat your opponent. Kankuro should have had a second puppet to complete his work. And Gaara needs to quit relying on the force of his sand and work on more finesse. You will be working hard on improving your techniques."

"Damn, I knew we left the Crystal Caves too soon," grumbled Kankuro.

Baki turned and began walking to the house again. "Unless you're called out on mission, you get up ready to train by dawn. That should give you three solid hours before you show up at the offices. The next nine hours will be spent on tedious paperwork, boring meetings, and dull social events. That still leaves evenings for more training. Your days will be full, you'll go home exhausted, but you will get stronger both as shinobi and in understanding your native country."

"Can't I just continue in my blissful ignorance?" queried Kankuro.

"An ignorant patriot can't understand what the fight is about. An informed patriot becomes a leader for the nation." Baki walked away after he murmured, "But for now, we need to go through your father's personal effects."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Sunagakure Cliff House_

The team arrived at the house and waited for Baki to direct them. "Clothing, weapons, or scrolls."

"I'll go through father's robes. We can keep some for Kankuro." Temari began.

"Don't do me any favors," muttered the Puppeteer.

"It would cost a lot to replace them and we have to live on a limited budget now. You did say you'd use most of the rubies for the orphan programs," reminded Temari. "Even Gaara might find the robes useful someday."

"Temari is right," said Baki. "Gaara, examine the weapons. You can test them in the back yard."

"But I should--" began Kankuro.

"Help me go through your father's papers," insisted Baki. "As his eldest son, you would be the legal heir according to Suna law."

"You had this planned all along, didn't you?" grumbled Kankuro as the jonin grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him into the study.

They spent the rest of the day cataloging scrolls. Temari poked her head into the room at lunchtime to drop off some food.

"I've finished sorting through the robes. I'll take the ones I'm not keeping to Hiroko so she can recommend a vendor. She's at home today."

"Good, we need reconnaissance on her twins," said Baki as he looked between two scrolls he had opened.

"Reconnaissance?" asked Temari.

"Hiroko expects us to babysit, remember? Best to find out the easiest way to subdue the enemy."

"But they're babies, not the enemy." The girl waved her hands in exasperation.

"And that means we have fewer options than an opponent we could take down with our wind jutsus." Baki's voice was quite calm as he explained.

"What about that rock-a-bye-baby thing?" inserted Kankuro as he looked up from his scroll. Kagami's little cousins had been humming it that last night at the Crystal Caves. "That would use a wind jutsu."

"We're not throwing rocks at babies, Kankuro! How could you think such a thing!" Temari couldn't believe her brother sometimes.

"No, you rock the baby, like, you know." At this point Kankuro cradled the scroll and swayed his arms. He stopped suddenly as he remember the rest of the verse. "Uh, never mind. I just remembered something about bowels breaking and leaking and everyone falling over on account of the, well, I can't remember why, but it sounded gruesome."

"I'll go reconnoiter, just don't let Kankuro near any babies," warned Temari.

"Where the hell do you come up with these things?" asked Baki in wonder once she left.

"Odd things just capture my attention," Kankuro said defensively. "I blame my family--and my Sensei."

"Good point," muttered Baki.

Gaara interrupted a few hours later by announcing the weapons had been inspected.

"Good, now try to recreate them with your sand," murmured Baki as he opened another scroll.

Gaara stood at the doorway and actually blinked. "Recreate them?"

Baki looked up. "It's a finesse technique and one that your father excelled at. You should have a natural talent for it."

Gaara turned to Kankuro for a moment as if wanting his advice. The Puppeteer shrugged, "Go for it, Sandman. At least one of us is seeing the sun shine."

Gaara nodded and left them to return to their work. The final interruption came from Kankuro.

"Baki? Is this, does this, wha?" Kankuro looked up at the jonin in disbelief, then read a snippet aloud, "Blah, blah, ...validates the betrothal between Sabaku no Temari and Mitsuki no Baki..."

Baki calmly looked up. "Get rid of it; it's not what you think."

"Dude, you're engaged to my sister!" Kankuro stood up. "That means you're gonna me my brother?"

"No, it means you will burn that scroll and never reveal its existence to Temari."

"What? My sister not good enough for you?" Kankuro scowled at Baki. "Sure, she's a bossy know-it-all, and as lethal as a red scorpion, but you've put up with her this long."

"Kankuro, I think Temari is a fine young lady and she deserves to be free to make her choices in life." Baki turned his attention back to the scroll he was de-crypting.

"Oh, I get it. You think you're too old for her? What, it's fifteen years, right. It would be like me--wait. You can't be old enough to be her father."

"Good lord, no. I was twenty-two before I even--never mind." Baki turned away from the boy with determination.

"Really? Why'd you wait so long before doing it?" asked Kankuro. He never would have asked the question except for the fact that he knew Baki was a bit disconcerted now. He had no scruples about taking advantage of this vulnerable moment.

Baki sighed, pushed away the scroll, and decided for this once to answer the boy's questions. No, Kankuro was now a young man and should be treated as one. Still, he gave an abbreviated answer.

"Kankuro, I was a chunin at thirteen, a jonin at fifteen, and master of the Wind Sword by eighteen. I didn't have time for a girlfriend until I became a Marshal and spent more time in Sunagakure. Even then, the only woman I felt comfortable with was Hiroko, a childhood friend and teammate."

"And then you tangled with the Tengu and wound up stuck with us instead of marrying Hiroko."

"It's ironic that I'm all that's left of our line, but the shinobi wars devastated my clan. To them, I've been a failure."

Kankuro frowned, "But I've always heard the jonin being envious of the Wind Sword, your ties to the Kazekage, your seat on the Council."

"The Mitsuki family places more value on marriage and children than gaining titles or advancing in rank. Our kamon has three moons to represent that: Father, Mother, Child. Marriage is not a trivial step. I would not have entered into a betrothal with Temari if it weren't to protect her."

"Protect her? From what? I don't get it."

"Your mother died bearing the Shukaku child. I don't have solid proof of the Kazekage's plans, but things he'd say made me worry that Temari would be used the same way," admitted Baki.

Kankuro was dumbstruck. "He would have, wouldn't he? Found some way to kill Gaara and put Shukaku into Temari's baby. Damn!" He looked at the man who was his Sensei in wonder. "That's why you made plans to run away with us, why you had supplies waiting at the Crystal Caves. Gaara would have been left defenseless even if the invasion had succeeded."

"I couldn't let you stay in Suna if I took Temari away. In the first place, I don't think she'd have gone without you. But there was also the fear that without Temari, the Kazekage would begin to foist girls at you until he got his new vessel for Shukaku."

"So you signed the betrothal before the Konoha invasion."

"And gave Temari her freedom afterward by making sure she was a legal adult."

"But this betrothal document is binding even now."

"It's no longer necessary, Kankuro. Temari is free once you destroy that scroll."

"Here, you do it," said Kankuro as he offered the scroll to the jonin.

"I can't," admitted Baki. "It can only be destroyed by the hand of a male Sabaku."

Kankuro looked at the scroll in his hands. "I see. Well, too bad. I wouldn't have minded you for a brother."

Baki smiled. "I don't need to marry Temari to think of you as pesky younger brother."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, am I really your favorite student?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" asked Baki as he turned his attention back to the scrolls.

"Sure," replied Kankuro. "So, this means you're free to get married now, too, right?"

"I'm settling into the idea of being a perpetual bachelor." Baki was speaking rather absently and unaware of what he was actually revealing. "The only women who can put up with me are Temari and Hiroko."

Kankuro nodded, but slipped the betrothal scroll into a sleeve. His Sensei had taught him to always have plans.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Can I plant it in your garden?" asked Temari. She had returned from Hiroko's house with a cutting from a desert rose. The flower was prized in Suna because the color would vary depending on the soil, but the plant was rather fickle about where it grew.

"I'll dig the hole for you, but you do understand that it might not thrive even with your constant attention. The desert rose is very fastidious." Baki rose from the desk and rolled his neck to get the kinks out.

"Hey, does this mean we're finished here?" asked Kankuro.

"Yes, now go--"

Baki didn't get to finish his instructions because Kankuro had slipped out. Baki just shook his head and followed Temari to the back yard. "So, any ideas about handling the twins?"

"Nope, we're doomed," assured Temari with a quick smile.

"I thought so," confessed Baki. They walked out the back door to find Kankuro using Karasu to spar with Gaara's sand weapons. "Where do you want it?"

"I think it should be where it gets some protection from the big rock in the garden," said Temari, "unless you think another place would be better."

"No, that's where I'd suggest." Baki knelt at the spot and used a wind shovel to dig in the sandy soil.

Temari knelt beside him to set the delicate roots into the ground. She helped Baki shove the soil to cover it and sat back. She looked over at her brothers, noticed they were completely absorbed by their combat, and asked her question. "Do you realize you've never told me no when I wanted something?"

Baki looked at Temari for a moment while he scanned his memory for some instance to refute her statement. He finally shrugged. "You've never made an impossible demand."

"So what color do you think the flower will be when it blooms?"

Baki looked at her and let his gaze fall on her blonde hair. "Yellow, definitely a golden yellow."

The wind users exchanged a smile unaware that Gaara and Kankuro were watching. The red-head whispered, "Temari is happy to be home."

Kankuro nodded, then looked beyond the garden and onto Sunagakure as it lay below the cliffs. "I think she's happy we're all home."

_End Forceful Winds_

**Author Notes:**

And so we have the Sand Siblings back safely in Suna with their future about as secure as they could hope. Why adults and why as chunin? The legal status of all the orphans in the Naruto world is left open, so being wards of the state made sense. The chunin level was to explain why in the anime filler arcs we see the three accepting students. There were no chunin exams in the intervening period (Naruto is supposed to leave to train before that happens).

This funeral was more like a Western one, but since it's a Kazekage, I thought I could get away with it. However, the funeral kimonos described would fit tradition. The kamon are the little crests that can dot the formal kimono (3 to 5 depending on how formal).

The kamon, or family crest, was a challenge. I assumed the insignia Kankuro uses on his uniform represents the family crest rather than puppetry, but I could be mistaken, so this has no basis in canon. Furthermore, I realize _Sabaku no_ can merely be a title rather than a surname, but used it for all the siblings just to keep it consistent. Kankuro calls it a Sandstorm crest because in my version, the sand talent comes from the Kazekage's male line and Sandstorm sounds powerful.

Likewise, in keeping with the story, I decided that Baki's family crest was the three moons as found on Temari's fan. _Mitsuki _actually means three months, but that's close enough to three moons to suit me. So, Baki's family name is not canon, just convenience.

The entrance the Siblings make at the funeral is a bit dramatic, but I figured formal language and speech patterns would be used to emphasize their claim of being adults. What I didn't write was the bantering between Kankuro and Temari on what to say. I give Temari an advantage on eloquence, so she won that argument and her brothers agree to follow her lead.

Gaara's speech was a bit menacing in that he makes it clear that his first interest is his family, but then, Gaara is too honest to lie or flatter. I see him using Kankuro more as a big brother because I think that in spite of the fact the Temari 'loved' him first, Gaara feels more comfortable with Kankuro. Unfortunately for the boys, Baki's apprehension about women has made an impact on them.

Baki's efforts to have the team recognized as adults also make him begin to treat them differently. He can confide in Kankuro, see Gaara as multi-dimensional, tease Temari. I also thought that in Shippuden, Baki has a lot of authority and seems familiar with a lot of aspects of Suna government. That's why I made him an aide at the beginning of this arc. He would become a good source to help Gaara learn the ropes later.

I'll eventually start the next story to cover the Sasuke retrieval arc and Matsuri's rescue. Thanks for reading, thanks for the faithful comments. Thanks for letting me share the story. As usual, reviews are not necessary, but I'm glad that these stories have met with such positive comments.


End file.
